Sam Winchester and the Seven Deans 2
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: The eighth Dean. When magic backfires Dean is once again split into pieces, eight of them. And the newest Dean is definitely not one he expected. Sequel to Sam Winchester and the Seven Dean's Please R
1. Once Upon a Time

--That's right! We're back baby!--

**Sam Winchester and the Seven Dean's 2: The Eighth Dean**

1

**Once Upon a Time**

_**Monday**_

Ah, the most well known and clichéd words ever written, once upon a time. I hope, my dear readers that you remember me. Yes, that's right; the Narrator has not left, considering this is my series of tales to tell.

I hope you also remember the last story I spun for you. The one of Dean, Smartass, Happy, Grumpy, Paranoia, Sweetie and Cry-Baby. Of Kat and her angelic heritage and of the demons trying to get her for their own use. Ah, yes, it's coming back to you now, isn't it?

Believe it or not Dean and Kat have made it almost two months. Now, that may not seem like a long time to you or I, but to Dean Winchester –who's longest relationship prior only lasted two weeks- this was quite a big deal.

Kat was being taught how to hunt in baby steps. Starting with simple ghosts that could be killed with a single shot of rock salt. She was about to move up to ghosts you actually have to salt and burn.

She had seen nearly every side of Dean that she had met that first week. Smartass and Grumpy seemed to be the most popular. Paranoia was hidden in the background nearly all the time. Happy she saw on occasion, and Happy quickly changed to Sweetie in those, um, heated situations.

She had seen Cry-Baby once, and only once. And it was only a week after Ruby's spell had broken.

Castiel had come to get her one night, telling her that Dean was in the hospital but would not say anything else.

"Cas, what happened?!" She had bellowed. The angel remained silent, staring at the floor as if he were in trouble. Kat flexed her jaw, controlling her urge to slap Castiel then and there, angel or no angel. "Fine. Take me to him," She demanded. He looked up at her. "Please." Castiel touched her forehead.

Seconds later she was standing in a hospital lobby, Castiel nowhere to be seen. She stalked up to the counter, her face hard.

"I need to see Dean Lennon." She said forcefully, remembering the fake name Castiel had told her.

"Mr. Lennon is in the ICU. Are you family?" She asked, sounding bored. Kat was horrified that anyone could sound bored talking about someone in the ICU. Her heart was clogging her throat, fear accompanying it.

"I'm, I'm his wife." She lied, swallowing her heart. The nurse sighed.

"Room 502." She said, pointing down a hallway. Kat raced toward it, thinking of nothing else but his well being. If someone had hurt him this bad…

She saw the room number and came in quickly.

"Alright, Dean what the hell is going on?" She asked. "Castiel won't tell me anything and I can't get a hold of Sam and-" She stopped short. Dean's head was turned away from her, his eyes shut tight, tears spilling from his eyes. She quickly sat down next to him, pain and confusion in her eyes.

"Dean?" She turned his head to face her. She saw the bruises decorating his face, the gash on the bridge of his nose where it split, the dark color surrounding his eyes. And the pain in them. Tears spilling over the brim. She touched his cheek, being careful of the bruises. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Kitty." His voice was hoarse. She brushed tears out from under his eyes.

"Dean, please, what's wrong?" His lower lip trembled. "Please, baby, I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." He shook his head.

"You can't fix this." He told her. Everything. Torturing Alastair, getting beat up like this, and what Castiel told him.

"It's my fault," He gulped. "It's all my fault." Kat had to blink several times to get her own tears to disappear. She shook her head.

"No, no Dean. You didn't know. There's no _way_ that this in anywhere near your fault." He didn't believe her, she knew that. But at least she said it. She held him close, not daring to even try and let him go.

That was the last time she had seen Cry-Baby anywhere near his expression.

At this particular moment he had one arm wrapped completely wrapped around her waist, the other holding the keys to her truck just out of her reach.

"Dean!" She whined. He laughed, swinging her around and moving the keys once more.

"No, I won't let you leave." He said.

"Dean Winchester, give me the keys right now or I'm never kissing you again!" She barked. Dean sighed and set her down, handing her the keys.

"Cheater." He grumbled. She smiled smugly.

"You'll see me as soon as you and Sam finish up this Wendigo thing, okay?" She said. Dean frowned, pouting.

"That could take, like, a week." He whined. She smiled, grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Then hurry up." She said.

"Why do you have to go to your mom's right now?" He asked. She sighed.

"Because we've been doing this every year since I was three. It'll be fun," She wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the bag again. "It's out in the middle of nowhere. Nice big lake. Really big house. Lots of rooms where no one can hear us," She waggled her eyebrows at him. He grinned back. "No hunting, no angels, no demons, just you and me. And Sam. But he'll probably hook up with one of my friends. Just you and me for a whole week." His grin broadened.

"Alright, alright." He said, defeated. She bent down, grabbing her bag again.

"Wait a second," Dean said, glancing at his watch. "When are you leaving?" She bit her lower lip.

"Mm, now." She reached behind her, grabbing the doorknob.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a second," Dean said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Don't I even get to say goodbye?"

"Hon, if I don't leave in five minutes I'll miss my flight."

"That's not enough time, well, it's enough time, but it's not enough _time_ to say goodbye." He said, trying to drop her the hint. She grinned slyly.

"And it'll be worth the wait, then." She pecked him on the cheek and disappeared behind the door.

Dean frowned.

"Aren't around chicks, don't get laid. Have a steady chick around don't get laid. Lose-lose scenario."

Dean shook his head, heading for the bathroom.

"Kat leave?" Sam asked, coming in the door. Dean nodded.

"Yeah," He paused, reaching for the door. "Hey, how long ya think this hunt is gonna take?"

"Few days, why?" Sam said. Dean sighed, shoulders drooping slightly.

"No reason."

_**Friday**_

"Well that was fun." Dean spat, shaking the blood off of his hands.

"God I need a shower." Sam said, sounding disgusted. Dean nodded, using his shirt to wipe off his gun.

"You go ahead and go first," Dean said. "I had dibs last time." Sam smiled thankfully.

Dean opened the motel room door, ready to collapse. The sight he met was not one he wanted to see.

He and Sam both stopped short, jaws dropping at the sight in front of them.

"'Bout time you guys showed up." Grumpy huffed. Dean looked around in horror.

"C'mon Dean," Smartass said. "You know you're happy to see us." Dean counted them off as he went. He could tell who they were just by the looks on their faces.

One, two, three, four, five, six…seven?

A woman stood next to Happy. She had long sandy colored hair, big green eyes, a killer body and a spatter of freckles across her nose.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. "Happy, I swear to god if you paid her already-"

"Ouch," The woman said. "Sweetheart, I ain't no hooker."

"Then who the hell are you?!" Dean bellowed. She grinned.

"I'm you." Happy smiled up at her. Sweetie shook his head.

"Say hello to Deanne." He mumbled. Dean could only stare at her in shock.

Sam burst into laughter.

My, my, my. By a show of hands who really saw that coming? Don't lie now. This is going to be fun to explain to Kat, now isn't it?

--Hope it was as good as the first! Plz let me know!!--


	2. Bippity Bopitty Boo

2

**Bipptiy Boppity Boo **

**_Friday_**

"Hi, Mom." Kat grinned, hugging her mother. Meredith smiled back.

"Oh, my darling!" She exclaimed, kissing Kat's cheek, leaving a big smear of lipstick. Kat grimaced and wiped her cheek. "I missed you _so_ much, dear. It wouldn't kill you to pick up a phone now and again, really," She glanced behind her daughter. "Is Dean with you?" She asked, sounding a little too eager. But that's why we love Meredith, yes? "Oh, dear, you two are still together aren't you?"

"Yes, Mom." Kat sighed. Meredith smiled.

"Good. He's such a good man for you, dear. I would hate for you to lose him." Kat rolled her eyes.

"You just want something young and pretty to look at." She said. Meredith shrugged.

"A plus, then."

"A hear my little girl!"

"Daddy!"

Greetings were made to relatives she hadn't seen in a year, including her cousin Naomi. She was a quiet girl with soft red hair, usually smiling and genuinely sweet.

"So, how's Clay?" Kat asked, referring to Naomi's husband. Naomi blushed.

"He's good. He should be here in a few days. He had some business thing to finish with."

"What kind of business?" Kat asked.

"Shapeshifter." Naomi said simply. Kat nodded. Everyone had been informed prior to Kat's arrival that she knew about the supernatural things the rest of the family hunted. Naomi smiled wryly.

"So when's your guy getting here? Aunt Meredith said he was a real head turner." Kat smiled proudly.

"Hell yes he is." She said. The next few days were spent drinking, eating, laughing. Tales of nostalgia and sexual adventures –this was Kat's family we're talking about- and places they had been.

The cabin all twenty-three of them were staying in –quite comfortably with a lot of room to spare, I might add- was in one of the most heavily wooded areas in Montana, almost completely across the state where Kat's house was.

The cabin itself was enormous, out in a secluded nowhere with a lake behind it. A lake which was occupied by a decent sized boat that all of them were preparing to get on.

"How did your parents get this loaded again?" Kat's twenty-two year old cousin Phineas, or Phin, asked.

"They had a lot of antiques that they sold off," Kat said. "Apparently they had some pretty rare stuff and made a bundle."

"Huh," Phin chuckled. "And they say nothing good comes out of hunting." Kat laughed.

"I guess," The boat was looming closer as they headed toward it. "Crap!" She said, coming to a realization. "I forgot my freakin' camera." She turned back to the cabin and jogged toward it.

"You want me to tell 'em to wait?" Phin called.

"No! I'll take a jet-ski and catch up!" Phin gave her a thumbs up and headed for the boat.

Kat raced to the back of the cabin, reaching for the back door and grunted when it didn't move. Locked.

"Damn." She cursed. She was just about to try the other door when the one in front of her opened.

"Dean!" He smiled at her, though she had little time to register that he had. He pulled her to him quickly, his lips meeting her own before she could say anything. And she noticed something quite odd.

While these were definitely Dean's lips, this was _not_ him kissing her. The hands on her back were too gentle, the movement of his lips too soft, and the light in his heart wasn't Dean's color. But she knew who's it was. She pulled away from the most tender kiss of her life with great effort and looked up at him.

"Sweetie?" She said, skeptical. He smiled warmly.

"Hi, Katherine." He kissed her again, deeper than before but still just as gentle.

"Wait a second!: Kat exclaimed. "How are-" She was cut off by those sweet lips again.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked. "Please?" She looked at him, really looked at him. She'd seen that look before, like when she had last seen him. That "Come hither, I want you _now_" look. She swallowed.

"Oh, _Oh_…She said, understanding. "But wait a second I-" He kissed her again, so softly it was just a brush on her lips.

"Katherine, I will answer any question you have later. But please…" Kat stared into his eyes and realized just how much she was willing to do this too. Her heart pounded faster.

"If you're in, so am I."

* * *

Dean had dared to leave the rest of him and Sam at the cabin. He had a good reason, if being so hungry you could eat your own arm was a good reason. He'd already placed the to-go order at the small diner, a very large order might I add, and was standing at the back counter, waiting for his number to be called.

That was when he felt something weird. Really weird. A good weird, and as the seconds progressed, a freaking amazing weird.

He gripped the counter he was leaning on, tensing and biting his lip.

"Oh my God," He whispered quietly, swallowing hard. "What the hell?" Three very long minutes passed. People were starting to give him funny looks. Dean's lip was close to bleeding, his fingers numb from holding the counter so tight.

"Number eleven!" The greasy looking guy behind the counter said. Dean staggered forward, his legs shaking. He grabbed the bags and threw all of the poker money he had on the counter and darted out the door.

He moaned, long and loud, when he got into the Impala, throwing his head back.

"God!" He choked, gripping his pant leg. "I'm gonna _kill_ Happy." He started the Impala's engine, trying to fight the pleasure coursing through him. He turned on the radio, speakers blaring, and headed back to the cabin. It was a good thing he had his radio so loud, too. Otherwise, passerby might hear his um, noises.

* * *

"So," Smartass said, looking around the vast living room. "Where are they again?"

"On the lake," Sam said. He'd found a not in the kitchen for someone named Clay telling where everyone was. "The note said they'd be back by dark."

"So what do we do 'til then?" Grumpy barked, leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"Patience is a virtue," Deanne said, plopping down on the couch next to Cry-Baby, who looked nervous. His lip trembled as he looked around this big, unfamiliar place. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffed. He wanted Kat. "You okay, sweetheart?" She asked, touching his shoulder.

"He's never okay." Six Deans and Sam said in unison. Cry-Baby nodded weakly.

"Aw…" Deanne cooed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Poor thing." Cry-Baby tensed against her, uncomfortable. She let him go, sensing his wariness.

"We could get arrested for breaking an entering you know!" Paranoia blurted. All of them except Grumpy jumped at the sudden outburst.

"It's okay. Meredith and Henry know who we are," Sweetie said. "So we'll be fine. Any of the other people show up and…well… I'm not sure what we'll do."

"We could always hide," Smartass said. "Look at the size of this place." Sweetie rolled his eyes.

"You're dumb." Deanne said bluntly. Smartass smirked.

"Yeah. Runs in the family." He glanced sideways at Sam, who scowled.

"Don't give us that bitch face," Deanne whined. "I _hate_ the bitch face." Sam sat down on the couch, folding his arms.

"I'd take the bitch face over pouting." Smartass mumbled. Grumpy nodded.

From the other room, the back door rattled.

"Sam," Grumpy said. "Get the door."

"Smartass, get the door." Sam said.

"Sweetie, get the door," Smartass smirked. Sweetie rolled his eyes and stood, walking out of the room. "Heh, I win." Smartass said smugly.

"Once again, you're dumb." Deanne stated.

"Hey, Cry-Baby," Happy said, sounding concerned. "What's wrong, bud?" Cry-Baby wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"I wanna see Kat." He said in a small voice.

"Aww…" Deanne said. "Can I hug you?" Cry-Baby nodded, feeling slightly more comfortable around her.

"I still think it's hilarious that Dean has a chick inside him." Smartass said.

"Me too." Sam said, smiling.

"We all have our feminine side, Samantha." Deanne mocked. Sam's smile faded.

"Where'd Sweetie go?" Grumpy asked suddenly.

"Probably checkin' out the scenery, knowin' him." Smartass said.

"I don't think so." Happy said in a strangled voice. His hands were clenching the arms of the chair he was sitting in so tight his nails bit through the leather. His body was tense, his head leaning back against the chair, eyes closed. Sam, Grumpy and Paranoia grimaced. Deanne giggled. Smartass burst into roaring laughter. Cry-Baby covered his ears.

Happy moaned, unable to help himself, his breath coming in short gasps. "Oh, oh, good god!" Deanne covered Cry-Baby's eyes. Smartass was rolling on the floor.

A solid twenty minutes passed. Deanne was still amused. Cry-Baby's hands were still clamped firmly over his ears. Smartass was crying from laughing so hard. Paranoia, Sam and Grumpy were seriously considering leaving the room.

The front door bust open. Dean staggered through the kitchen, dropping the bags onto the counter before he stumbled into the living room, holding onto the doorway for support. "Where the hell is Happy?!" He bellowed. Everyone pointed to the man writhing in the chair across the room. Now Dean was confused. And at the moment, Dean didn't like being confused.

"Then what the hell is going on?!"

Hm, I wonder…it's not cheating if she sleeps with Sweetie, is it? I suppose everyone's entitled to a moment of weakness. _I_ wouldn't be able to tell that boy no, would you?

--Shame, shame! Bad Kitty! *scolds Kat* :D Feedback please!--


	3. In My Own Little Corner

3

**In My Own Little Corner**

_**Friday**_

Now, while all of this drama was going on downstairs, upstairs was another story.

Kat was completely oblivious to anywhere else in the world other than her own bedroom. Arms held her in an incredibly tender embrace, lips lightly kissing her face, and he was somehow warmer that Dean was. Despite the calluses on his hands, they were still soft, and gentle. She sighed contentedly, resting her cheek against his warm chest.

"We probably shouldn't have done that." Sweetie said. Kat nodded.

"Yeah. But it's not like I cheated or anything. I mean, you _are_ part of Dean, right?" She said.

"I think it's the principle of the thing."

"Same person. Same face, same mind, same body," Sweetie blushed. "Just a different demeanor, that's all."

"Happy and Dean aren't gonna be happy with us." He said.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "I forgot they could freakin' feel it!" Downstairs, they heard Dean yell, most likely at Smartass by the sound of it.

"Maybe we should head downstairs." Sweetie suggested. Kat looked up at him.

She remembered getting up here with him. She remembered falling onto the bed and yanking his shirt off. She remembered him blushing deeper and deeper as both his and her clothes were removed. He had been so gentle, touches so soft, hands so careful, voice so sincere that it had nearly driven her over the edge and she had to hold him down for a minute.

Don't make that face, you find it just as appealing as I do. Don't lie, now, it's bad for the soul.

"In a minute." She said, snuggling against him. He blushed and stroked her hair.

"Okay."

* * *

Happy and Dean gasped at the same time. Happy wilted in the chair he was in, chest heaving. Dean nearly fell to his knees.

"Christ," Dean spat, taking in a shuddering breath. "That sucked ass."

"Usually orgasms are best received in person." Smartass grinned. Dean scowled at him.

"Shut up." He breathed, finding a chair to sit in.

"Are they done?" Cry-Baby asked, gingerly uncovering his ears. Deanna smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, honey, you're okay now." She said. Dean grimaced.

"Sex I wasn't present for, listening to my inner chick, hungry as hell, this has not been my day." Dean grumbled.

"Hey, it's still early." Smartass smirked.

"You brought food, right?" Grumpy asked. Dean nodded and gestured to the kitchen. Everyone sprang up and darted into the next room, except Happy and Dean, who were still getting their bearings.

"Y'know," Happy said thoughtfully. "Despite the situation, that was really good." Dean nodded in agreement, smirking.

"Ya got me there." He said, standing carefully.

"Can you get up yet?" He asked. Happy shook his head, waving him on.

"Go on without me. You have control over your sex-drive, I don't." Dean nodded and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as he did, Kat and Sweetie came down the stairs, looking sheepish.

"Kitty," Smartass said. "You got some s'plainin to do." Kat smiled, glad to see him.

"Hi, Smartass." She said. Dean stepped in front of her, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell?!" He bellowed. Sweetie flinched and stared at the floor. Kat, however, had seen this coming and stayed mildly calm. She did feel pretty dreadful right now, though.

"I don't- am I mad?!" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Grumpy yelled.

"I'm mad!" Dean said. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Dean," Sweetie said, looking at him. "It's my fault, don't blame her. _My_ hormones took over and I caught her off guard. So yell at me, not her," He turned to Kat. "And I'm sorry I took advantage of the situation, of you."

"Aw, honey," Kat said, moving to hug him. Dean stepped between them, enraged, pushing Sweetie back.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Will you-, I-, ugh!" He threw up his hands and stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Kat sighed, bowing her head. She had screwed up, big time. And I agree.

"You hurt his feelings." A woman Kat didn't recognize said. She turned.

"And who are you?" She asked, mildly defensive.

"Your boy's feminine side," She said. "But that's not important right now. Go get him."

She took off, wanting to leave her questions for later.

He was standing in front of a large window, arms folded across his chest. She came up behind him, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean?" She said quietly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you guys. I shouldn't have," He said. "I…I think I wanted to see first. I missed you."

"You shouldn't be sorry," She said, turning him to face her. "_I'm _sorry. What I did was stupid. I should have thought before I acted." She looked up at him and a pang hit her heart. She saw pain, horrible, horrible pain in his eyes.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, slightly panicky.

"I know you are, it's okay. I'm not mad, Kitty." He said.

"Then what's wrong?" This was a Cry-Baby face, a vulnerable face. He shook his head and hugged her. She felt the need in his touch, desperate need she didn't feel often. Kat was getting a little scared.

"Dean, please tell me what's wrong."

"Just let me hold you, Kitty," He said softly. "Please," She was so taken aback that he had said please she dropped the issue. "Nothing's wrong with us, alright? Don't worry."

_It's just me,_ He thought.

Kat leaned against him, her mind racing to try and understand what could be wrong with him.

Dean held her close, needing nothing more than to feel her, just for a moment.

* * *

Cry-Baby suddenly felt terrible. Well, more terrible than he usually felt. A knot clogged his throat and hot, salty tears stung his eyes and fell helplessly.

"What's wrong, Cry-Baby?" Sweetie asked.

"Leave me alone." Cry-Baby said softly. This got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

Everyone suddenly seemed so interested in his well being.

Cry-Baby shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

"Leave me alone!" He cried. "Please! Just leave me alone!" He started to sob lightly, drawing himself in, trying to distance himself from everyone.

The others backed off. Sweetie looked at him from across the couch, worried. Kat and Dean came back downstairs. Dean was –much to Kat's annoyance- back to normal. She wasn't agitated about that, mind you, but that he had told her what was wrong.

Cry-Baby caught her immediate attention when entering the living room. She saw that familiar motion of his shoulders shaking, heard his quiet sobs under the babble of conversations around her. She knelt down in front of him, just like she always did, and tried to coax his face up.

"Leave me alone," He whimpered. "Just leave me alone."

"Cry-Baby, look at me." She said gently. His head shot up, wet eyes meeting hers.

"Kat?" She hugged him, smiling lightly in relief as his sobs stopped.

"I missed you."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"'Cause you're cute," She said, ruffling his hair. He blushed, ghost of a smile on his lips. "That's better," She kissed his cheek. "No more tears okay?" She said, wiping some out from under his eyes.

"No promises." He said. She stood and looked around at everyone.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hey, Kitty," Smartass grinned. "I take it _you've_ been having a good day." He said, nudging an embarrassed Sweetie.

"Yep. Have you?" She asked.

"It's been pretty damn amusing."

"For some," Happy said, frowning.

"Are you mad at me too?" Kat asked. Happy smiled that sexy smile of his, making Kat's heart jump a fraction.

"I can never stay mad at you." The woman Kat had seen earlier scoffed.

"You just want sex, that's why you're being nice." She said, pushing a piece of long sandy hair out of her eyes.

"Who are you again?" Kat asked.

"Deanne," She said, bouncing out of her seat and shaking Kat's hand. "I'm Dean's feminine side." Without being able to stop herself, Kat laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Dean said.

"I think it's funny." Sam said.

"You would." Grumpy said.

"You should." Smartass retorted.

"So," Kat said, calming herself down. "Does that mean you…you know, like..?" She let the question hang.

"Girls?" Deanne finished. Kat nodded. "No."

"WHAT?!" Happy, Sam, Smartass, Dean and Grumpy bellowed. Deanne turned to them.

"Dean's straight, right?" She said.

"Duh." Said Smartass.

"Well, therefore, I am too." Kat, Sam and Smartass started laughing.

"Gross!" Dean, Grumpy and Happy exclaimed.

"By the way," Kat said. "Hi, Grumpy."

"Hey, Kat." He said, sounding bitter.

"You okay, Paranoia?" Kat asked.

"There's people outside!" He yelled, pointing out the window he'd been staring out. Kat sighed.

"Great," She said. "You guys ready to meet my family?"

Good thing they're all hunters, eh?

--We can all forgive Kitty right? :) More soon!--


	4. The King and Queen of the Castle

4

**The King and Queen of the Castle**

_**Friday**_

Meredith entered her and her husband's cabin only to stop cold a second later.

"Oh, my word." She said, covering her mouth. Happy ducked down, hiding. Smartass smiled, Sweetie blushed, Paranoia craned his neck to see the others coming behind her.

"Hey, Mom." Kat said, smiling sheepishly.

"Damn it all to Hell!" Henry bellowed.

"Been there, done that." Grumpy mumbled. Henry ignored him.

"One of them is enough, let alone seven!" Henry exclaimed, taking his grinning wife aside.

"Eight!" Deanne piped up.

"Alright, eight!" He amended.

"Now, darling," Meredith said gently. "It's not as id the place isn't big enough. And besides, we aren't going to turn them away are we? They do mean quite a bit to our daughter." Henry rubbed his temples.

"No," He said after a moment. "I suppose we aren't."

"Holy Hell!" Phin exclaimed, coming in behind his aunt and uncle. "Look out Octamom."

"Oh, _he's _a funny one," Smartass said. "Real clever, chuckles, real clever."

"You've said it before." Sweetie said pointedly.

"But that was then, this is now."

"Um, Auntie Meredith?" Phin's little sister Emily said. "There's lots of pretty boys here." She smiled shyly at Dean from behind her brother's legs. She was about five with brown curls and eyes. Dean smiled back at her and gave a small wave. She blushed, giggled and ran to the other side of the room to play with the other kids.

"Phineas, watch your mouth around the children." Meredith snapped.

"Wow," Naomi said, standing next to Kat. "You weren't kidding. I take it one of them's yours?" Kat nodded proudly.

"Technically they all are," She said. "Except the freakishly tall one."

"What?"

"Let me tell everyone at the same time."

* * *

Kat spun her own tale, explaining why her boyfriend –dear me, I hope that's the right term- had been split into seven pieces before and had no idea why he had been turned into eight this time.

"A witch did it the first time?" Asked Kat's Uncle Edward. Kat, Sam and the Deans nodded. "Sometimes spells backfire. Their magic lapses for no reason at all. Or if there's some sort of inner issue with you." He said, looking at Dean.

"The spell must have backfired," Dean said after a beat. "'Cause I'm fine."

Cry-Baby bowed his head and shook it. Sweetie squeezed his shoulder.

"Well," Meredith said, standing. "Come help me cook, girls." The women stood and followed her into the kitchen. Before Kat followed, she took the proper safety precautions.

She grabbed Dean and Smartass by the ear, receiving a complaining groan from both of them, and pulled their heads closer to her face.

"I swear to _God_ if you two don't behave yourselves I'll kill you." Smartass smiled, attempting to look innocent.

"Why wouldn't we behave, Kitty?" He asked sweetly. Dean gave her the same grin. She glared at them.

"Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch?" She threatened. Their smiles faded. "That's what I thought. Behave." She released their ears and walked into the kitchen.

Dean and Smartass turned to the group of men in front of them.

"So," Smartass said, clapping his hands together. "Anyone know any good jokes?"

Sweetie covered his face with his palm.

"We're doomed."

* * *

"I swear, darling, that boy gets yummier and yummier ever time I see him." Meredith said.

"Mo-om!" Kat whined.

"Oh," Meredith scoffed. "It's a compliment, dear."

"Hey, I think he's hot," Naomi said. "Don't tell Clay that, but I do."

"I don't think a single person in this room disagrees with you." Kat's Aunt Karen said. The girls giggled.

"Alright, alright, back off, he's mine." Kat said playfully.

"You can't share just one?" Kat's cousin Misty asked. Kat shook her head.

"Sorry, ladies, but this one's all mine." She said.

"I hope they're hungry." Meredith said. Kat barked a laugh.

"Is the world round?"

Dean, hungry, hmph! And eight of him, no less.

* * *

They had to put two long kitchen tables together and set a smaller one aside for the children just to have everyone eat in the same room.

Meredith, Kat, Henry and Dean sat at the front. The rest of Dean was scattered amongst Kat's family and friends. Sweetie ended up next to Lauren. Smartass next to Phin. Paranoia next to Kat's other uncle, Garrett. Happy, much to his chagrin, was next to Meredith. Cry-Baby was next to Naomi and Clay, who had shown up an hour prior. Grumpy was next to Uncle Edward and Deanne was next to Misty.

Now, you, my wonderful readers, and I both understand how much Dean can eat. Deanne is no exception to this rule.

She ate, and not lady-like in the least. Kat laughed and went on her merry way, everyone else, including the male parts of Dean, were slightly thrown off of their kilter.

"Nice," Sam said, shaking his head. "Real nice."

"Holy crap," Smartass said. "Isn't there some rule out there about girls not being allowed to eat like this?"

"I thought there was," Lauren said, staring at Deanne. "But everything I once knew to be true was just tossed out the window."

Deanne looked up, sitting back when she saw all of the eyes on her.

"What?" She said, mouth full. They shook their heads and went back to their plates.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Hey, I like a girl that can eat." Phin said. Dean and his counterparts shuddered. Sam fought back laughter unsuccessfully.

"Don't even go there pal." Grumpy growled. Phin held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm just sayin', man." He said. Deanne glanced up from her plate and winked at him.

"Hey…" Happy warned. "Knock it off, Deanne."

"Or we'll send you to your room." Smartass teased. Deanne sighed.

"Okay, Mom." She grumped.

The rest of the meal went fairly well. Deanne did give a very obnoxious burp at one point, sending Smartass into applause, followed swiftly by Kat, Dean and members of Kat's family.

The kids ran, the adults drank. The kids went to bed, the adults drank some more.

Right after one of her Uncle Garrett's jokes Kat saw Cry-Baby head up the stairs alone. She stood, quietly excusing herself and followed him up. They had been shown earlier where their rooms were and she assumed he was heading up there.

He was in his room, sitting on the bed, his back to her. Judging by the periodic sniff, the poor dear was crying.

She sat down next to him, putting her hand on his knee.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, you said you didn't want to see me cry." He mumbled. She smiled gently.

"It's alright, Cry-Baby. Just tell me what's the matter." She said.

"Nothing," He sighed. "And everything. It's been…it hasn't been the best few weeks. I found out I jumpstarted the Apocalypse. I got the crap beat out of me. My little brother's slipping away and there's nothing I can do about it. And you and Sweetie…that wasn't too bad but it was just another straw on the camel's back, ya know?" She nodded, a wave of guilt washing over her. "I just want it all to go away, Kat. I want a little peace, just a little," His voice was breaking. "But I won't get it. I don't deserve to get it. I deserve this." He bowed his head and shut his eyes, which were leaking tears.

"Hey," Kat said, turning his face to hers. "No you don't. I know you think what you did in Hell was the most despicable thing anyone has ever done in the history of the world, but it's not true. As long as there are people out there who don't blame you for what you did and still love you, you aren't a monster. You have remorse for what you did. You can still feel. You aren't a monster. You _don't_ deserve all of what's been happening. But I am proud of you for taking the responsibility for it. It's a brave thing to do." She said, trying to assure him.

"If it's so brave why do I feel like such a coward?" He whispered. She shut her eyes for a moment.

"Because that's Dean." She hugged him close.

"It's gonna be okay, Cry-Baby. I know it is. Sam's gonna be just fine." He nodded.

"Okay," He gulped. "You always make me feel better."

Well, excuse me for a moment, I'm trying to get these wretched tears to go away! Huh, alright, better now. That boy is going to be the death of us all, isn't he? Or at least break all of our hearts in some way shape or form. Poor little darling…Well, not literally little, don't give me that!

Now don't you fret, dear readers, this little tale is about to get good.

--Ahh...The ever ominous Narrator. Don't ya love her? :D Please review!--


	5. So This is Love

5

**So This is Love**

_**Saturday**_

It was odd how well some Deans adapted to their situation.

Paranoia fit in extremely well with Kat's Grandfather, Herbert, who was a retired hunter that was very edgy and full of supernatural conspiracies cooked up by the government. Yes, he and Paranoia got along quite well.

Happy, however, was more interested in Kat's cousins and friends. He sat on the couch with three of them –Misty, Lauren and Naomi's sister Krista- laughing and flirting with everything he had, laying on every ounce of charm that he possessed. It always worked so well, and it was, as usual.

Sweetie and Cry-Baby seemed to have attracted a lot of females as well, much to Sweetie's embarrassment, of course. Cry-Baby simply looked around, wide-eyed and meek and not understanding why he got several "Awws" when he teared up for reasons even he didn't know.

Grumpy was with Sam and the other men, complaining about everything from prices of salt to the Redskin's terrible season.

Smartass and Phin sat and joked with a very sour Henry, who was _not_ happy that Dean and Kat were sharing a room. Or that Dean was here at all.

Deanne was sitting on the floor doing her nails and toes in a very lovely shade of pink that made Dean shudder.

"Does it have to be pink?" He groaned. She smiled up at him, adjusting the headphones attached to Kat's iPod in her ears.

"Yep. Just to make you mad, sweetheart." She said brightly. Dean grimaced and turned his attention back to Meredith's story about a phantom she had once hunted in a castle in Ireland twenty years ago.

Kat came downstairs with a full laundry basket on her hip, Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail, an old pair of sweats loosely hugging her waist and a faded black tank top clinging to her torso. Happy whistled. She rolled her eyes and headed for the laundry room, ruffling Sweetie's hair –he blushed and bit his lip- as she went.

Dean stared after her, swallowing. He stood, unmoving.

"I'm, uh, gonna get something to drink." He said. He walked into the kitchen, dodging the group of children that were running outside to play with toy guns and toy bows and arrows.

The littlest girl Sarah, who was about two, blonde and blue eyed, brought up the rear, waddling back and forth with a tattered stuffed rabbit. She smiled at Dean when she passed, her front teeth the only ones visible, and hurried on her way, pigtails bouncing with her purple ruffled dress.

"Wai' f'r me!" She yelled. Dean smiled and continued to his original destination.

He leaned against the doorway, watching Kat bend over and throw wet clothes into the dryer and start it.

She brushed away stray hairs out of her face when she straightened up. She looked over at him, just noticing his presence.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, glancing around to try and see it herself. Dean smiled and shook his head.

Now this is where I point something out to you lot. Kat has a slight problem. She has no idea how beautiful she is. She is naïve to see how her inner beauty and outer beauty match completely. And she cannot comprehend why Dean sees her as the most beautiful woman in the world. Silly, isn't it? I thought so. Anyway,

"You." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close, kissing her deeply. He let her go, satisfied with just a kiss and willing to wait longer for more. Kat, however, had other plans.

She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and yanked him back, turning him around. She flung the door closed, clicking the lock in place.

"What is it?" Dean asked, oblivious as men usually are. "What do you want?"

Kat smirked. "You."

She kissed him, relishing the taste of his lips, their feel, their shape.

He squeezed her waist, the warm skin of her hips under his fingers. He sighed and shut his eyes when her hands slid up his shirt, sending goosebumps across his body.

She yanked off of his gray T-shirt, getting rid of the boundary between her hands and Dean's soft skin. The tips of her nails grazed his neck, making him shiver and bite down on his lip.

He slid his own hands up her back, pulling the thin tank top over her head, He kissed her neck, the cool metal of his necklace pressing against her chest.

He lifted her up suddenly, setting her on top of the dryer. She grabbed the front of his belt, tugging him toward her. She kissed his neck, biting softly every so often while he unclasped her bra.

His grip grew tighter and tighter as the, ahem, situation for more and more heated and she bit harder. He moaned softly, bites still prominent, careful hands sliding down his chest to his belt. It and his jeans were undone and out of the way in moments. H kissed her, tongue parting her lips and tangling within her own. He tore off her jeans, moaning aloud when she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close.

His fingers braided in her hair, lips crushing against hers. He kissed down both sides of her neck and across her chest, hands moving so gently up and down her back.

The last pieces of their clothing were thrown out of the way, and now there was nothing holding them back. The passion in Dean's soft lips heightened, his breath coming quicker.

Kat's was as well. Her hands touched every part of his bare body that she could reach, making Dean moan in pleasure. Kat got to Dean's major weakness, his back. She rubbed and scratched, bit and caressed. Dean about lost his mind, gasping and whimpering, hardly able to remain standing.

He could wait no longer. He positioned himself correctly and started to rock back and forth. This was definitely the part of the relationship Dean _never_ got wrong. He knew exactly how to touch her and where. And he knew that the gentler he was, the more she wanted; the more she felt.

He held her close, tender arms holding her in an embrace that made her feel safe. But she was more focused on the immense amount of pleasure she was receiving from both Dean and the dryer underneath her. The vibrations passed through her and into Dean, who breathed her name.

"Kitty…"

"More, Dean, more." She begged. He moved faster, biting her neck, fingers dragging down her back.

"Kitty!" He choked.

"Dean!" She was holding his face close to hers, their foreheads touching, noses brushing. They were sweating against each other, clutching the other's body to get them impossibly closer.

Kat looked into Dean's eyes which were dilated, only a thin rim of green around the edges.

Kat screamed his name when he hit, well you know where.

He gripped her thigh in one hand, needing something to hang onto. He felt her hands on his back and the nape of his neck again, pleasure jumping through him, teasing him. He kissed her with a deep need, longing soaking his gentle lips.

Kat felt it coming, and it was his name she screamed when it did. His came seconds later, leaving them both panting hard.

Kat leaned against his sweat-slicked chest, smiling lightly when those wonderful arms wrapped around her.

She looked up at him, their lips dancing around each other, barely touching at all. The dryer stopped.

"You're amazing." Dean whispered. Kat blushed.

"Ditto."

Well, this beats the bed of the truck in the middle of nowhere in the rain, doesn't it?

* * *

Smartass noticed Happy's change in demeanor immediately. He looked at him, grinninf broadly.

"Hey, Happy," He called, silencing the room. "How ya doin'?" Happy opened his eyes glared at him.

"Wait," Smartass said, standing. "Which one of us is gone?" He looked around. "Okay, me, Paranoia, Cry-Baby, Sweetie –thank god- , Grumpy, Deanne –thank _GOD_!- and Happy. Okay, so at least it's the right one."

Happy was drawing himself in and away from the girls around him. He shivered, feeling invisible touches on his body.

"Crap." He gulped.

"Having fun?" Smartass smirked.

"Shut up," Happy pleaded. "You're not helping."

"What's going on?" Henry asked, confused. Meredith grinned, understanding what was happening.

"Oh, my, my, my," She chuckled. "Goodness _this_ should be entertaining." Happy made a strangled sound that could have been a moan if he hadn't been trying to stifle it. The other girls started to giggle. Meredith covered Cry-Baby's ears.

"What?" Cry-Baby asked, looking around with his wide, innocent eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, dear." Meredith assured, keeping her hands in place.

"Oh, god!" Happy yelped, gripping his pant leg and biting down on his lip. The men were starting to catch on (the ones that weren't Dean).

Across the room, Herbert gave a very loud and obnoxious "HA!" that made Paranoia jump.

"What's going on?!" Henry bellowed.

Sweetie, who had been leaning against the couch on the floor, sat up suddenly, though it wasn't because of the shouting.

At that same moment Happy screamed,

"OHHH! OH GOD, PLEASE YES!" His head was thrown back, eyes closed.

It took Henry a moment to understand. Slowly, his face got redder and redder, angrier and angrier.

"Is he-? Are they-?" He spluttered.

"Yes, darling, I believe they are." Meredith said brightly.

"You mean he's-? WITH MY LITTLE GIRL?!"

"Yes, Henry. You didn't think she was going to be a virgin forever, did you?"

"YES!" Henry yelled. Happy shuddered one last time before he collapsed on the couch, taking deep breaths.

"Okay," He said, giving a thumbs up. "They're done, you're good." Sweetie nodded wearily.

"I'm giving that boy a piece of my mind." Henry mumbled.

"I still don't understand." Cry-Baby said softly. Deanne patted his shoulder.

"It's better that you don't, babe." She said.

"So now we have to wait and be awkward until they get in here." Phin said. Smartass grinned.

"I love awkward. It makes gay babies." He stated. Phin and half of the room laughed.

Cry-Baby remained confused.

"How does that-?"

"Don't worry about it." Sweetie said, giving him a small smile. He nodded.

It was a solid twenty minutes before Kat and Dean came into the living room. The whole room was silent, all eyes on them. They smiled meekly.

"Hey," Kat said. "How ya doin'?"

"How are we doing?!" Henry bellowed, standing. Meredith grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back down.

"We're fine, dear." She said, giving Henry a stern look.

"Not as good as you." Smartass and Phin said, grinning. Kat blushed.

"You can't contain yourself for five minutes, can you?" Happy asked.

"Hey," Dean said defiantly. "_She_ started it, not me."

"There was a chorus of "Yeah Right".

"Seriously! She started it!" He exclaimed.

"Bet you finished it." Phin and Smartass again. Happy nodded in agreement.

"_I_ started it guys, I'll admit it." Kat said.

Sam came in the room, closing his phone. He looked at Dean and Kat, scoffing.

"I'll, uh, be back later," He said, looking at the phone. "There's some stuff that I need to take care of." He turned, heading out the door.

"You need the keys?" Dean asked, sounding slightly hopeful and a little desperate.

"No." Sam didn't even turn around. The door opened and closed a second later.

Kat's family, being the kind and merciful people they were, had gradually been building conversation, making the room louder and louder to drown out what had just happened.

Meredith called the children out of the twilight and told the girls it was time they started making dinner. They busied themselves to try and remain unaware of the Deans reactions.

Sweetie bowed his head, swallowing and blinking a few times.

Grumpy stormed outside, cursing and slamming the door behind him. Smartass said,

"'Bout time Sammy got laid." He joked. It was the only thing he _could_ do. It was the only thing he knew _how_ to do.

"When's he gonna be back?" Paranoia asked frantically. "He didn't say when, he just said later."

"He'll be back, Paranoia. He always is." Dean assured.

"But what if something happens to him and we aren't there?" Cry-Baby, who had been fighting tears vigorously, looked up, suddenly fearful.

"He'll be fine, I guess," Deanne sighed. "He doesn't need us anymore."

Cry-Baby tried so hard, so very hard not to cry. But the poor dear can't help it. He buried his face in his hands, slightly ashamed, feeling weak. Sweetie grasped his arm and stood, urging him to stand with him. He guided Cry-Baby out the side door of the house, talking quietly.

"Ow!" Dean barked. He looked down at his hands. His knuckles were bleeding. And it was getting worse.

Kat stood.

"Grumpy," She said. "I'll go talk to him." She jogged out the door Grumpy had exited.

He was just a few yards away. His fists were balled up against the tree he had just been hitting. His breathing was deep, face red, forehead against the bark.

"Grumpy?" She said, approaching him carefully.

He turned, glancing down at his bloodied hands.

"Sorry," He said quietly, flexing his fingers. "It was either I hit the tree or, or something else."

"I'd rather you hit the tree then take a swing at, at something important," She assured. "You're angry. I get it." Grumpy shook his head, rubbing the back of it.

"I…I just don't understand it, Kat. I don't understand why he's doing this." He said quietly.

"Doing what?"

"Leaving us," He whispered. "He's the only family I got left. And he's slipping away. And, and what really pisses me off? There's nothing I can do about it!"

"It'll be alright, Grumpy. Sam'll be alright." She assured. He looked at the ground, clenching his jaw and tightening his fists.

"I wish I could believe you." He said.

Kat took his hand, looking at the cuts on his knuckles.

"C'mon. They'll get infected if you leave them like that." She said, changing the subject.

Kat tried to make herself believe that Sam wasn't doing anything bad, that he and Ruby were just doing some activities that made her stomach turn a little.

But we know better, now don't we?

--Whoo! I'll never look at a dryer the same, u???--


	6. There's to be a Ball

6

**There's to be a Ball**

_**Saturday**_

"Sam doesn't hate us, Cry-Baby." Sweetie said gently.

"Don't lie. I'm upset, not stupid." He gulped. Sweetie knelt down next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"He hates us," Cry-Baby whispered. "Any time he talks to us he looks at us like we're pathetic, or stupid, or like he knows better. He's stronger than us. And we're holding him back. Dean's weak, and it's my fault. It's all my fault. _I'm _weak. _I'm_ not strong enough. _I'm_ pathetic. And _I_ make Dean that way. _I'm_ the one that gets scared when he sees a knife or hears a scream. _I'm _the one with the nightmares," He was sobbing. "_I'm_ the reason Sam hates us. And I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey," Sweetie said, squeezing his shoulder. "Cry-Baby, it's not you fault. There's nothing you can do about the way you are. You can't help it. Whatever happens to Dean happens to you. I know this seal thing must have hit you pretty hard, huh?" Cry-Baby nodded, his wide, innocent eyes swimming.

"I just…If I wasn't in Dean he would be better. I know he would be. He'd be strong, like he wants to be." He said, crying softly. Sweetie looked at him in disbelief.

"Cry-Baby, you really don't know how important you are, do you?"

Cry-Baby didn't get a chance to speak. Deanne opened the door behind them, peering down, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently. Cry-Baby nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes. He stood and pushed past her, keeping his head down.

"_Is_ he alright?" Deanne asked. Sweetie bit his lip and shook his head.

"He doesn't understand why he's important. Why Dean needs him."

"Really?" Deanne asked. He nodded. She turned and looked inside at him. "Maybe it's best if he doesn't.

"It is," Sweetie agreed. He paused for a moment. "Do you think Sam will be alright?" That certain naivety and hope shone in his eyes. It hurt Deanne to be honest with him, but she had to be.

"In the long run? No, Sweetie, I don't."

* * *

Kat bandaged both Grumpy and Dean's hands, rolling her eyes at their protests.

"It's not like I've never done this before."

"I can do it, Kitty, really."

"Neosporin? Seriously?"

"If you two don't shut up I'm getting the lemon juice." Kat snapped. That shut them up right quick.

When she walked into the living room she sat beside Cry-Baby immediately. She didn't say a word, in fact she included herself in Misty and Naomi's conversation. But she gently ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arm around. When the opportunity presented itself she whispered very quietly,

"It's not your fault. Sam cares about you and he will be back, alright?"

"Can you read minds too?" He asked in a soft voice. She smiled.

"No. But I know Dean. And I know you. It's okay, alright?" She kissed his cheek and stood, heading to the kitchen and being very nonchalant.

Cry-Baby felt better. Then again, Kat always makes him feel better, doesn't he?

* * *

"A party?" Dean said. Kat nodded. "What kind of party?"

"You know, a party. Those strange social gatherings where humans talk, eat and dance?" Kat grinned.

"Smartass." Grumpy snorted.

"What? I didn't do it!" Smartass said from across the room."

"Yes, I am very smart," Kat replied. "But I don't see what it has to do with my ass." Smartass giggled. Grumpy rolled his eyes and proceeded to brood.

"So, tell me more about this party thing," Dean said, reeling her back in. "Did you say something about dancing?" She nodded.

"Mm hm." She said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a sec. I don't dance, Kitty." He said.

"I beg to differ." Kat smirked. Dean flushed a deep red.

"That was a one time deal and you promised you wouldn't talk about it!" He said in a hushed voice. She giggled.

"Sorry." She said.

"No you're not." He said pointedly. She grinned.

"'Kay, maybe not." She amended.

"Hey!" Happy said abruptly. "Whatever you're talking about, knock it off!" Kat laughed again.

"Down boy." She patted Dean's shoulder.

"Shut up." He said, shrugging out of her hand.

"C'mon babe, it'll be fun." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're cheating again." He mumbled, but he didn't push her away.

"Come on, are you telling me you wouldn't like a good party?" She asked.

"What makes you think it'll be a good party?" He said, pulling his face away from hers, making an attempt to stay focused.

She smirked, "I _never_ throw a bad party, baby."

"Well, whether he's going or not, I am!" Deanne piped happily.

"Me too," Happy grinned wryly.

"I'm the fun one, so it's kind of my responsibility to go." Smartass said.

"I'm not going." Grumpy grunted.

"Me either!" Said Paranoia.

"Um…" Sweetie said quietly.

"Do I have to?" Cry-Baby asked softly.

"Yes you are, yes _you_ are, I want an answer, Sweetie. And yes you do, Cry-Baby."

"But, but, but…" Paranoia.

"Make me." Grumpy.

"I'll go if you want me to, Katherine," Sweetie said. Sweet little dear…

"Okay," Cry-Baby surrendered. Kat sighed, readying herself for the argument ahead of her.

"Alright, Paranoia? I need you to go in case anything bad happens. You wouldn't want anything to happen to me, would you?" She asked.

"No," He said, sighing.

"Then you're coming," She said firmly. "Grumpy, you're the best person to keep Smartass in line. He listens to you."

"I'm not a babysitter," He growled.

"I never said you were. I'm asking you to come to this in case anyone needs their ass kicked." Kat amended.

"So…You're giving me permission to hit people?" He asked, what could be considered a smile playing on his lips.

"Only if I say you can hit them first" She said.

"Alright, I'm in," He resolved. She turned back to Dean, smiling, once again holding his neck.

"And then there was one." She said slyly.

"I'm not going." He said firmly. She gently stroked the nape of his neck, the touch a mere ghost.

Kat is quite the clever one, I must say.

"Please?" She asked, noticing the goosebumps under her fingers. He swallowed.

"That's not fair. Hormonal Warfare is cheating," He said pointedly, trying to stay focused.

"It's not cheating if you're using your resources." She trailed a single finger up his neck.

Happy choked a moan, having to use the wall for support.

"Yep, yep, it's cheating." He said. Dean looked at her, smiling smugly.

"Fine," Kat let go of him and backed away. "I can party without you. You want to stay here while I go out to that dark barn with Happy, you go right ahead," She said, turning to walk out of the room.

Lord, she _is_ good at this, isn't she?

Dean thought for a beat. He threw his arm out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back around.

"Okay!" He submitted. "Okay, okay, I'll go, alright?" Kat smiled.

"Thank you," She said, ruffling his hair. "I'll pay you back for this later." She dropped him a broad wink and walked away.

"Did I just get-?"

"Yeah, yeah you did," Smartass sighed.

"I think we're whipped dude." Happy said. Dean remained silent and stared after her.

Dean Winchester, whipped? Oh my, my, my, what has this girl done to him?

--Kat has done the impossible! lol Feedback plz!--


	7. The Pumpkin

7

**The Pumpkin**

_**Sunday**_

Dean lie awake that night, unable to sleep. Kat had fallen asleep nearly instantly, worn out from swimming in the lake earlier.

He started at the ceiling, feeling her chest rise and fall against his side, her head resting on his chest.

_Whipped?_ He thought. You saw this coming, didn't you? _Me? That's impossible. Dean Winchester is _not_ whipped._ He looked at Kat again, brushing her dark hair out of her face. _If I'm whipped that means I…I care about her, sure. But do I..?_ He shook his head, turning the thought away. Kat stirred, shifting her position and hugging him closer.

"Dean…" She whispered. He gave her a half smile she didn't see.

He had other things, perhaps more pressing, to deal with at the moment. Like where Sam kept disappearing to. He knew who he was with, knew he was using his powers, but what was he _doing_? Was he really killing demons like he said?

_Why can't he fight them with me? I don't like him using his power but…What does she have that I don't? Why does he need her? There's no way he like, loves her or something. Is there?_

_We're weak,_ A very small yet familiar voice said in his head. _That's why he's with her, we're He's disgusted with us because he knows he's stronger._

_He's always been stronger,_ Dean retorted. _Always. He can be alone, I can't._

_Something's changed. He hates us._

_I know._

He shut his eyes, trying to think of nothing at all.

He heard it then. Soft sobs coming from the other side of the wall.

He gently eased Kat off of him, knowing that she wouldn't wake up if a bomb went off right next to her.

He stood, quietly opening and closing the door behind him He padded down the hall to the next door and listened. He wouldn't have bothered –if it were one of Kat's family members it would be none of his business- but he knew who was in this room. Cry-Baby. Kat was much better with this sort thing than he was (and I think we all agree), especially since this was himself. The part of himself that he _never_ liked to talk about. Let alone talk _to_.

Cry-Baby's face was in the pillow, shoulders shaking with sobs. Poor thing. Dean understood now what the voice in his head had been.

He sat down next to him, hesitating before putting his hand on his shoulder. Cry-Baby jumped, startled.

Dean saw his own eyes staring back at him, reflecting every ounce of pain he knew he possessed. It scared him.

"I made you think about that stuff, didn't I?" He asked. Cry-Baby nodded, tears still leaking out of his bloodshot eyes. "Sorry." He shook his head.

"It's what I do. I'm used to it," He said sadly. "Sorry I made you come in here. I'm a puss, I know." Oh, goodness, he's going to make _me_ cry.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said. Cry-Baby sniffed.

"I know you hate me, Dean. You don't have to pretend you care." He said, simply because he thought it was the god's honest truth.

"Hey, I…I don't _hate _you." He said. Cry-Baby shook his head, fresh tears in his eyes.

"Yes, yes you do. You don't want me inside you. You think that if somehow you could cut me out of you, you would," He said, lips trembling. Dean bowed his head, wincing. "I understand though. You'd be stronger without me. If there was a way, I'd get rid of me too." He was crying again, helplessly.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Cry-Baby. You didn't ask for this. It's not like you wanted

our life to suck. And I know that every second of Hell I remember is stored in you, right? Every bad memory, any ounce of pain, that's in you?" Cry-Baby nodded. Dean swallowed. "I know how bad it hurts. I know how scared you are, all the time. But…you don't have control like me. You don't have anything to block it, or make it hurt less. It's just that," He swallowed again. "That, _raw_ feeling. I know how bad it is, Cry-Baby. I know how unbearable it is."

Cry-Baby cringed, his sobs becoming louder and harsher.

"Stop, please." He said, begged more so. Oh, the poor dear.

"Hey, hey, sorry," Dean said urgently. Cry-Baby shook his head.

"I'll be okay. I always am. I just," He looked at Dean with his wide, naïve eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take, Dean. When Alastair said…About the seal…I, I…" He buried his face in his hands, crying. Dean didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at this, remember?

The door opened behind him –Cry-Baby took no notice- and Kat looked at them sleepily. She'd woken a few moments before, realizing Dean wasn't there. And she'd heard Cry-Baby seconds later..

She looked at him sadly and went over to the bed. Dean scooted over, letting her do what only she could do.

"Shh," She soothed. "It's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault, shh…" That in itself amazed Dean. She knew exactly what was wrong with him without even asking. Cry-Baby took small, ragged breaths, leaning against her. "It'll be okay. It's alright." Dean didn't care for being here at the moment. It wasn't that Cry-Baby bothered him, or Kat calming him down did either. But the knowledge that Kat knew Dean felt this way made him feel very ashamed.

_He's right, I am weak. _Cry-Baby cried harder.

* * *

That night was far better than the wee hours of that morning.

The barn had been lit up like the Vegas Strip, loud music blaring from the speakers inside.

Dean, Sam and the pieces of Dean were standing a few yards away, watching and waiting, well, hesitating.

"I still don't wanna do this," Paranoia said. "Do you _know_ how many germs are on party food? People could get sick. And Swine Flu doesn't sound fun to me."

"Stop bein' a baby," Smartass said. "This is supposed to be fun. So let's eat, drink and be merry." He smirked.

"Not too merry." Grumpy said, glaring at Happy, who sighed.

"I'll behave, alright?" Grumpy gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, I won't sleep with anyone, I promise."

"That's better." Grumpy spat.

"And, please, show a little respect," Sweetie said sternly. "They're women, not pieces of meat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Mother Teresa." Smartass said. Sweetie rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna be here, either." Cry-Baby mumbled. Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just stay by the food if you don't wanna mingle, dude." He said. Cry-Baby nodded.

"I'm excited!" Deanne squealed, jumping up and down. Dean grimaced.

"Why do you have to be such a chick?" He groaned. Deanne grinned.

"Don't be jealous." She said, batting her lashes.

"We'd better get going," Sam said. "Wouldn't want things to get too good before we get there."

"Pshh," Smartass snorted. "It doesn't _get_ good until I show up. I'm awesome."

"And annoying." Sam said pointedly. Grumpy laughed. Smartass scowled at them.

"Let's get this over with." Paranoia said.

* * *

All in all, I would definitely say Kat's little soiree was quite a good one, no mater how nervous the Deans were.

Cry-Baby took Dean's advice and immediately stood by the food, looking timid.

Kat grinned when she saw them.

"You guys showed up." She said. Smartass shrugged.

"What can we say? We're whipped." Happy elbowed him in the stomach. Sweetie blushed.

Kat, being the kind and merciful girl she was, ignored the comment.

"Well, then have fun." She said.

"Oh, I will." Deanne said, grabbing her hand. "Let's dance, baby!" Kat laughed and let herself be dragged away by the female version of her boyfriend.

Dean shook his head, smiling.

"Wait a second," Grumpy said, cocking his head to the side. "Is that Def Leppard?"

_Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up!_

Happy grinned. "Hell yes it is." And he took off. He pried Kat away from Deanne and started dancing with her himself.

Sam grimaced, the proverbial "bitch face" crossing his expression. "I didn't need to know your hips could move like that, Dean."

"Hm," A woman chuckled behind him. "I did." Smartass laughed when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Meredith," He said. "Having fun?" Meredith was looking past him to the dance floor.

"Oh yes. Yes I am." She grinned.

"Hey, you!" Krista yelled across the room. "Funny guy, c'mere and dance." She said, grinning. Smartass looked at them and shrugged. "When in Rome." He smirked.

The song changed.

_She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise…_

"Hey!" Dean barked after watching for a moment. He grabbed Happy's shoulder and yanking him back. "Get your own!"

"Okay," Happy said, spinning Kat's friend Ashley around. Dean turned back to Kat.

"What happened to a one time deal?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm not-" He started to back away. Kat grabbed his belt and yanked him forward.

"Oh, yes you are." She said wryly. Dean sighed.

"This is the last time, you know that." He said. She smiled.

"Uh huh."

"Oh, my, this is the best party I've ever been to." Meredith giggled.

"Hey, grouchy," Another of Kat's friends, Maggie, said. "You look bored, c'mon."

"No, hey, wait a second, I-" But she dragged him on the dance floor anyway.

"And then there were two." Sweetie mumbled. Paranoia looked left and right, slightly wide-eyed.

"I'm, uh, gonna-"

"Don't leave me here!" Sweetie exclaimed. "Kat has other dateless friends!"

"Huh!" Paranoia huffed. "_I_ don't want to catch Meningitis. Or Mono, either!" And he was gone, joining Cry-Baby at the snack table.

Sweetie didn't have to wait long for someone to approach him. Lauren smiled, knowing and remembering how shy he was.

"I, um, I don't, um…" Sweetie stammered, cheeks pink. She smiled.

"Well, you can stay here with Mrs. Peltier, or you can come dance with me for a minute."

Sweetie glanced back at Meredith who waved, smiling at Lauren.

"Okay." He mumbled. Lauren smiled and started walking away with him. She looked back over her shoulder and winked. Meredith laughed.

"Remember girls, they may be in pieces but they're still Katherine's!" She called.

Don't worry, dear readers, this party's only just begun.

--Whoo! Part-tay! lol Feedback plz!--


	8. It's Midnight Cinderella

--Sorry it's been like, forever since i updated! Forgive me!!--

8

**It's Midnight, Cinderella**

_**Sunday**_

_Don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'! Streetlight peop-oh-oh-oh-ohhle…"_

Dean lifted Kat into the air and spun around, making her laugh. He and most of his emotions had relaxed quite a bit since the start of the party. All of them but Cry-Baby seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Dean spun Kat around again as the song ended, smiling.

"I'm gonna get something to drink!" He yelled over the crowd. She nodded, still laughing. Dean started to walk away but when the next track started, he froze.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic…_

It was perfectly normal for every female in the room to squeal as id they were teenagers again. It was also perfectly normal that they knew all the words. But what had Kat and Sam laughing both in disbelief and hilarity was that _Deanne_ knew all the words.

"Are you serious?!" Kat exclaimed, laughing so hard her ribs ached.

"Stop freaking out and dance!" Deanne said, before she continued singing.

Dean bowed his head. "Damn." He spat. Sweetie covered his face –which was oh so very red- in embarrassment.

"Sam's gonna give us crap about this for forever." Smartass groaned to Happy, who nodded.

Kat was singing and dancing with Deanne, who was belting the song as loud as she could without a care in the world.

"So, are you ever gonna let us live this down?!" Grumpy asked Sam over the noise.

"Not a chance in Hell!" Sam grinned.

Their torture did end. They sighed when the annoyingly high pitched voice was replaced by "Thriller".

Kat followed Dean toward the drinks, ruffling his hair when she came up behind him.

"Don't you say a word," He mumbled, staring at the ground. "It's humiliating enough." She smirked at him.

"Aw, come on. It's not _that _bad. It could've been worse!" She assured. He snorted.

"How?" He asked, downing half a cup of punch in one gulp. Kat thought for a moment.

"Well, If it were Clay Aiken, Celine Dion, Barry Manilow or Cher I would be seriously worried." She said, trying to help.

"'Barbie Girl' is definitely on that list." He said pointedly.

"Alright, alright," She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I won't speak of it again." He gave her a cynical look. Don't worry, Dean, I don't believe her either. She saluted him. "Scout's honor." Oh, well that's a different matter then, isn't it?

"Fine," He sighed, downing the rest of his drink. "Promise?" She nodded. "Okay." And he went back toward the dance floor.

Kat caught sight of Cry-Baby a few feet away from her. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, his child-like eyes wide, shaking like a leaf. The poor thing was terrified.

"Aw, honey," Kat said, sitting down next to him, taking his trembling hand. "What's a matter, 'Baby?" She asked gently. He looked at her, then out at the room packed with people.

"It's loud," He whispered. "It's very, very loud." Kat bit her lip. Of all the terrible things Cry-Baby had to live with, Hell was one of them. And Hell was loud, full of screams, shrieks and laughter. She understood why he was so scared. She lifted his chin.

"You can go up to the house, if you want too. I'm not gonna make you stay here, babe." She said. He shook his head.

"No!" He said fearfully. "I d-don't want to be alone, please!"

"Shh…Okay, okay, relax, hon. It's okay." Kat looked around. Standing a few feet away, standing against the wall and simply watching what was going on, was Misty. Though she was talkative around her friends, parties and mingling were not her thing. "Thriller" ended and a much slower song started. A mischievous grin spread it's way across Kat's face.

"Here," She hauled Cry-Baby up and dragged him toward Misty.

"Kat, I-I-I, um-" He stammered.

"Misty," Kat said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward Cry-Baby, clasping their hands together. "Dance with Cry-Baby. Be nice, he's shy and a little sensitive, but he's sweet and cute."

"Kat, I-" They both began in unison.

"C'mon, have some fun for once in your lives! What's the worst that could happen? You step on the other's foot?" She asked. They looked at each other. "That's what I thought, now dance." She turned around, smiling to herself, and ran right into someone's chest.

She looked up and met Dean's eyes. He gently pulled her toward him, clasping her hands behind his head. He held her close, his face, holding an expression she had only seen Sweetie's face. To be sure it _wasn't_ Sweetie, she kissed him. His soft lips moved with hers, and that was his light. That beautiful, terrible light.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, not that she minded…at all.

"Does it matter?" He said quietly, resting his forehead against hers. "Just dance with me." He whispered. After a beat of looking at him, she rested her cheek against his chest and let herself become enveloped in his arms.

_I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

She sighed contentedly, wanting nothing more than to be right here, in his arms. His cheek was pressed against hers, his eyes closed. She tilted her head and kissed his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder, her face in his neck.

Dean's eyes were still closed. He needed to hold her, needed to feel her this close. And he just flat out needed her. This was one of the few moments where he would be this way with her. Open, vulnerable.

_The sweetest dream will never do, I still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing…_

The rest of the world disappeared, the sound of the people around them faded to dull white noise. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. Just him and her.

Ah, this is so romantic, don't you agree?

_I don't wanna, close my eyes. I don't wanna faal asleep, I don't wanna miss a thing…_

The song ended too early for either of them.

"Alright!" Meredith yelled, hushing the crowd. "It's midnight! Little ones in bed, men in the parlor, women in the living room, girls in the basement!"

The lights came up and the crowd started to disperse. Kat started to walk away when Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

He kissed her deeply, softly. She gasped at how intimate it was. She melted in his arms, closing her eyes and sighing.

He let her go, holding her up so she'd stay standing. He smiled lightly at her.

"I guess I'll see you later." He said quietly. She nodded slowly, slightly dumbfounded.

"'Kay. Yeah, later," She was gaining her bearings. "Bedroom, sex, got it." Well, almost.

--Whoo! More soon!!--


	9. A Mouse in Horse's Clothing

--Have fun boys and girls!!--

9

**A Mouse in Horse's Clothing**

_**Monday**_

All of Kat's sense did come back to her eventually. She and the other girls were in the basement, just as Meredith had instructed. Now, don't be thinking of you typical run of the mill dark and gloomy basement. Seeing as the rest of the house had more than lavish accommodations, the basement did as well.

Most of the girls had spread blankets and pillows on the floor, along with quite a few magazines and bottles of nail polish. Deanne had borrowed a pink nightgown that Kat _never_ wore and was sitting in front of one of the couches while Lauren played with her hair. Dirty Dancing ran almost silently in front of them while they chattered away about, well, girl stuff.

Kat stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of cotton shorts and Dean's faded Journey t-shirt, still toweling her hair dry. She looked around at her giggling friends, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Where's Mom?" She asked.

"Getting snackage." Krista said, smiling. Kat plopped down next to Misty and Deanne, tossing her towel in the bathroom's general direction.

"You guys had fun, right?" She asked.

A chorus of "Duh!" shot back at her.

"_Some _of us had more fun than others." Maggie said, faking nonchalance. Kat smiled looking at her hands.

"I'd have fun if he was my boyfriend too!" Ashley said.

"Boyfriend?" Kat said very quietly.

"I mean have u _seen _him. Omg, HOT!" Ashley continued. They nodded.

"Definitely not lacking in the amazingly delicious department." Lauren said. They nodded appreciatively.

"What was Dean's deal tonight?" Kat asked. Deanne half shrugged.

"I don't really know," She said. "Maybe he was just in a cuddly mood." Kat barked a laugh.

"Dean?! Yeah right!" She scooted closer to her. "So, you have all of Dean's memories, right?"

"Ayup," She smiled slyly at her. "Why? You want to hear some embarrassing stuff?"

"I want to hear the most embarrassing thing you can think of." Kat said. The other girls leaned in closer. Deanne's smile broadened.

"Two words, ladies: Rhonda Hurley."

* * *

"There is no _way_ Van Halen Was better off without David Lee Roth." Dean growled, frowning. Edward shook his head.

"Hagar had better vocals."

"Then you _do_ need a hearing aid!" Keith exclaimed. Dean nodded.

"You first!" Edward barked angrily.

"Gentlemen, please," Phin said, throwing his arms between them. "I think we can all agree that Van Halen is awesome no matter who is singing." There was a grumble of agreements.

"So, Winchester," Herbert said in his gravelly voice. "What are you doing dating my grand-daughter?" There was a beat of silence, and then the questions started.

It was a sudden uproar. This is what Dean had expected when he first met them all.

"Where did you two meet?"

"Do you hold open doors for her?"

"Where was your first date?"

"You use condoms, right?" Herbert yelled. The room went silent and they all turned to look at him. "What? I want to know!"

"How many women have you slept with?"

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"What's your driving record look like?"

"Have you ever been to prison?"

Smartass was laughing so hard he was almost on the ground. Sam was looking from Dean to the questionnaires, looking highly amused. Cry-Baby was biting his lip and looking at the floor, worried and scared at just how far their questions would go. Paranoia was, well, paranoid. Sweetie had his face buried in his hands, cheeks pink, as usual. Grumpy was angry at the sudden bombardment and had to stop himself several times from yelling "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" and Happy was a little uneasy about the inquiries about Dean and Kat's love life.

Dean answered the questions honestly and with dignity, well, with as much dignity as you could _have_ in a situation like this. And those questions were followed by many others.

"A bar, really?"

"When you remember, how _nice_."

"A diner? What are you, cheap?"

"Good man," Herbert laughed. "Wouldn't want grand children too early, now would we?"

"_How many women?!"_

"Ooh, good car."

"That's a few too many tickets for my taste."

"_Why_ did you go to prison?"

Dean sighed.

"Hey, she was a waitress at the bar," He began. "Yours, actually," He said to Keith.

"I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, alright? She _wanted_ to go to a diner. I had reservations at a nicer place. Thanks, Mr. Harkin, I try. I _used_ to get around a lot. S'cuse me for living. Hell yes it's a good car. And the tickets were usually for a busted tail light a friggin' ghost clocked out. I went to prison to help a friend of my dad's get rid of a ghost." He said quickly. Only one question followed that.

"Who's your dad?"

"John Winchester." Dean, his emotions, Sam and Henry –though he said it rather bitterly- said.

"Oh!" The room replied. No other questions about his and Kat's relationship followed.

* * *

"Oh my god, what was her name?!" Kat asked, thoroughly intrigued. Deanne smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Tammy Sokolaski." She said.

"Hot?" Krista asked. Deanne nodded.

"The hottest. Head cheerleader, blonde, nice rack, good ass. Every guy's dream."

"How old were you?" Maggie asked. Deanne thought for a moment.

"Sixteen."

"How old was _she_?" Kat asked eagerly. Deanne grinned smugly.

"Eighteen." The girls giggled.

"Hot, illegal and sought after by hundreds," Kat said. "Yep, sounds like Dean."

"Where?" Naomi inquired.

"Back of the Impala, of _course._"

"Here's the big question," Ashley said. "How was it?" Deanne smiled and leaned her head back, grinning.

"Awesome," The girls squealed and giggled. "At least that's what I heard from Happy at the time. I'm straight meself. Well, outside of Dean anyway."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kat said, trying to quiet the girls. "Next question, how was _he_? Be honest now. It's okay, it was your first time." Deanne folded her arms, looking insulted.

"As Kat knows, Dean is _very_ good at that. And he has a natural gift, thank you."

"Bullshit!" The girls said. Deanne shook her head.

"Swear to God. Er, to Castiel since I actually know him."

"Oh my god!" Kat said, shaking her head. "It all makes sense now. There is now way you get that awesome at that without being born good." They laughed.

"Wait, does Dean still know her name?" Ashley asked.

"Well," Deanne said. "I do, but that's kind of my job to know that stuff. I don't know if Dean does or not."

"Well then, let's go ask." Kat said, standing.

"Field trip!" Lauren yelled.

Oh, dear. This could turn out to be either really good or really bad.

--Whoo! Fun! Feedback please!--


	10. The After Ball

10

**The After Ball**

_**Monday**_

"Clocked the damn thing in the face so hard all those pointy teeth fell right out of it's head." Keith said proudly.

"Nice." Phin and Smartass said.

"When did you get your first Vamp, Winchester?" Edward asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Uh, well," Sam began. "Our dad didn't really, uh, tell us that vampires were real until about four years ago. So, yeah about four years ago." The men frowned.

"Why wouldn't John tell you about Vampires?" Henry asked.

"To protect us, I guess." Paranoia said.

"We didn't really get why either." Sam explained. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Uh, guys," Phin said, pointing over their shoulders. "We have a visitor." They all turned or craned their necks to see what he was talking about.

"Sarah, what are you doing up?" Edward asked. He looked at Keith and shrugged. "Grandkids, what are you gonna do?" Keith laughed and nodded in agreement.

Sarah looked around the living room as if she were in search of something. She waddled toward Grumpy, her wispy blonde curls bouncing along with her stuffed rabbit's ears.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Little One," Grumpy said, grabbing her head with one hand and turning her around. "Not me." Paranoia jumped back, eyes wide at the sight of the small child. Cry-Baby gently pushed her away when she came toward him. She was headed in Smartass' direction when Sweetie held out his arm to stop her.

"Aw, c'mon," Smartass groaned. "I like kids." Sweetie shook his head.

"You'll teach her to cuss." He said pointedly.

Sarah turned and looked up at him, rubbing her sleepy blue eyes. She held her arms up, the sleeves of her pink Sleeping Beauty nightgown falling back.

"Up!" She said. Sweetie blanched, Dean laughed. "Up!"

"I think she likes you, son." Herbert said.

Sweetie bent down and picked her up, setting her in his lap. She snuggled against him, her arm wrapped around her bunny's neck and her free thumb in her mouth.

It was around this time that the girls in the basement decided to take their, oh what was it that Lauren said? Oh yes, "Field Trip".

They jogged up the stairs, making enough noise to make Sarah stir.

"Shh!" Sweetie urged. The girls saw the sleeping child and quieted before giving an audible: "Awwww…" Ah, women. They find it so adorable when men interact with children.

"Can we help you, ladies?" Keith asked.

"Actually, Uncle Keith, I wanted to ask Dean something." Kat said, smiling at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking around her at Deanne, who was smiling slyly at him.

Kat sat down next to him and cupped her hand over his ear, keeping embarrassment to a minimum. "Alright, who was the first girl you had sex with?" She whispered.

"Tammy Sokolaski," He answered almost immediately. Kat grinned and looked at him. "Wait, you're not mad are you?" He asked, glaring at Deanne again. She shook her head.

"You remembered her name," She said, still smiling. "You don't see that often. Now, you and I do need to talk about Rhonda Hurley," Dean's face went to a very, very deep red and his eyes were daggers for his feminine side. Deanne giggled. "And I hope you know that nothing like that's gonna happen with me." Dean rested his face in his hand beyond embarrassed.

"That was…I…um…god, why did she have to tell you_ that_?" He mumbled. She giggled along with her friends.

"The sad thing is, I can see you doing it." She laughed. Dean groaned and hid his face again.

"Alright, alright," Edward said. "Get to bed, girls, most of you have to get up in about six hours to go home. Go on, get!"

Kat kissed Dean and took his hand. "C'mon, your embarrassment is over, babe."

The men stood and started to head upstairs to their rooms behind the girls.

"Hey!" Sweetie whispered loudly. "What am I supposed to do with her?!" He asked, gesturing to the little girl.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Edward warned. "She'll wake up crying." Sweetie sighed and grabbed the throw blanket hanging on the back of the chair. He draped it over himself and Sarah, resting his head on the couch. Kat smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're too cute, you know that?" She said. He smiled sleepily and shut his eyes.

She led Dean upstairs and in their room. She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. She looked at him, touching his cheek. He kissed her, and it was once again that same deeply sweet and intimate kiss that he had given her earlier that night.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's up with you?" She whispered. He half smiled.

"Probably not," He said, kissing her again. He rolled her over, putting her underneath him. "Now, you've got something to make up to me, right?" He said slyly. She smiled.

"I believe I do." She kissed him deeply, running a solitary finger up the middle of his back. He shivered and bit back a moan.

"God you're good at that." He growled. She smiled again.

"Damn straight."

* * *

Kat's family left at about eight that morning. Sarah didn't want to leave her new friend, but Sweetie finally got her to let go of his neck and go with her mother.

Now it was night and the house was relatively quiet. Meredith and Henry had gone out to dinner, tired of being around so many people. Kat, Sam and the Deans stayed home, hanging out, mainly. That is, until Bobby called.

"Alright, alright, shut up!" Dean barked, opening his phone. "Hey, Bobby, what's up?"

"You're in Montana, right?" The older man asked.

"Yeah. You need something?"

"Nothin' major. Got wind from a local paper that there's been some campers disappearing in these woods 'bout where you are." Bobby said.

"Wendigo?"

"Looks like. Anyway, just called to ask if you and Sam wanted in." Bobby said.

"You sure you're not askin' because you're old and need our help?" Dean asked, smirking.

"You want in or not, idgit?" Bobby snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll do it." Dean said.

"Where are you?"

"Uh, this big ass cabin off of Richman." Dean said. There was a pause.

"Are you at the Joyce's?" He asked.

"Uh huh, you know Henry and Meredith?" Dean said, glancing at Kat, who now looked interested.

"Who doesn't know Henry and Meredith would be the better question. Alright, I know where you are, I'll be there in a minute." Dean looked around at the other men –and girl- with his face and suddenly realized something.

"Wait, Bobby I-" But the line was already dead. "Crap." He said, shutting his phone and tossing it on the coffee table.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Bobby wants us to help him gank a Wendigo," Dean said. "But I didn't get the chance to tell him that there's eight of me." Kat frowned.

"Who's Bobby?"

Oh, dear, Bobby's never met her either, now has he?

--Whoo! Bobby gets to meet Kat _and_ the Deans. fun :)--


	11. The Glass Slipper

11

**The Glass Slipper**

**_Monday_**

Bobby shut the door to his truck and headed toward the cabin door. It'd been a long time since he'd been here. He'd been a lot younger then. He smiled and shook his head at the memories.

He reached the front door and knocked. He heard noise inside, loud and obnoxious noise in the form of Dean's voice. Bobby shook his head.

"Idgit." He sighed, grabbing the doorknob and turning it, not surprised to feel it turn in his hand. He stepped inside, greeted by a good deal of noise and Led Zeppelin. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He stopped cold, his jaw dropping.

"Oh god, why me?" He said. Sam turned and looked at him, his eyes growing.

"Uh, Dean," he said, tugging on Dean's sleeve. "Bobby's here." Dean turned, his smile disappearing like it had been slapped off of him. The room got quiet and eight pairs of green eyes, one pair of blue and one brown looked back at Bobby.

"Hey, Dean?" Bobby said.

"Yeah?"

"Am I havin' a really trippy dream?" Bobby asked.

"No, Bobby, you're not." Dean said.

"Am I drunk?"

"Nope."

"High?"

"No." Dean said, stifling a chuckle. Bobby nodded.

"Alright, then what the hell is going on?!" He bellowed.

"Chill, dude," Smartass said. "Don't have a heart attack or anything." Bobby frowned at Smartass.

"Boy, you better not have just called me dude," he said angrily.

"Smartass, shut up," Sweetie urged. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"What's he gonna do?" Smartass challenged. "Send us to our room?" Bobby scowled at him.

"I'm gonna come over there and whip your ass if you don't shut your mouth!" He barked. Smartass was silent.

"Now what the hell is goin' on?" He asked.

Sam and Dean explained what had happened a few weeks ago with Ruby's spell and what it had done to the eldest Winchester. They quickly introduced everyone accordingly. And when Bobby set eyes on Deanne he laughed so hard he fell out of the chair Sam and Dean had asked him to sit in.

"You got a…she's a…aw hell!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, real funny," Dean grumbled. "And I think you've met Kat." Kat waved and half smiled at him. Bobby's eyes grew.

"Last time I saw you you were just a baby. You definitely got bigger," he said. Kat shrugged.

"It happens," she said. Bobby turned his attention back to Dean.

"And let me guess, you're with her, right?" He asked. Dean nodded and smiled proudly. Bobby laughed. "Oh, I'm sure Henry _loves_ that."  
"Aren't we supposed to be hunting a Wendigo?" Dean asked, his smile gone.

"Wait a second," Grumpy said. "We're goin' too, right?"

"Hell no," Dean said, standing and grabbing his jacket. "It's enough to walk through the woods and keep track of the three of us, let alone the rest of you yayhoos."

"So you'd rather keep us all here with Kat?" Happy grinned. Dean glared at him.

"I swear to god, if I feel _one thing_ like that outta you I will make sure none of us sleeps with Kat for a month," he threatened.

"Aw man!" Kat huffed. "That's not even fair! Why should I be punished for your sex-drive?"

"It'll be okay, Katherine," Sweetie assured. "We'll make sure they behave."

"Comin' from the guy that behaved the least out of all of us." Smartass smirked. Sweetie scowled at him.

"Let's go before I go insane," Bobby said quietly. Sam nodded and headed toward the door with him. Dean bent down and kissed Kat.

"Come home safe?" She said quietly. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Promise." They hooked pinkies, forehead's resting against the other. He walked away, giving her one last smile before shutting the door.

If she only knew what was to come, well, I don't think she would have let him leave.

* * *

As Dean had predicted, running through the woods in the dark hunting something that ran faster than the eye could see if it wasn't paying attention separated them. They knew the general area that the other two were, but they could hardly see.

"SAM!" Dean bellowed when he heard his brother cried out. "SAMMY, YOU OKAY?!"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Sam yelled.

Dean ran deeper into the woods, after the monster he intended on killing.

The only sounds he heard was his own harsh bleeding and footsteps. He heard the thing's puffing breath, haggard almost as it bolted in front of him. Dean could barely see in this darkness, the only light nature offered was the moon and stars.

He fell over a tree root, flat on his face. He stood as quickly as he could, gasping and trying to get air back in his lungs so he could run again. He cursed when he realized he'd lost sight of the thing.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed, breath still gasping. He bit through the extreme discomfort in his chest and began running again. Stubborn, isn't he?

There was a bright flash of fire a long way from him. There was a shriek as the Wendigo died.

"Got it!" He heard Bobby yell faintly. Dean sighed, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He turned around and ran right into his little brother.

"Shit, Sammy," He said, startled. "You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah, I think I dislocated my shoulder," Sam grunted.

"I'll pop it back in when we get back to Kat's," Dean said, an automatic response to fix whatever was ailing his brother. Thank you John. I think.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"No, Happy, for the last time, I will not make out with you," Kat said firmly.

"Why not?" Happy asked, leaning in closer to her. "You know you want to." Kat pushed him back. This woman is far stronger than you or I, isn't she?

"Whether I want to or not is not the question. I'm done fraternizing with parts of Dean. I want all or nothing, you hear me?" Happy drooped.

"Alright, alright, fine."

They all had cried out at the same time several times now. Scraped hands and knees was the only injury –other than that few minutes none of them could breathe properly- but the sheer shock of it made them jump and yelp.

Kat continued arguing with Happy, and yelling at Smartass whenever he butted in. Therefore she did not notice Cry-Baby.

Cry-Baby was suddenly very scared. His heart pounded and his hands started to shake. It was a solid five minutes of this before anyone noticed. There were tears in his eyes when Kat said,

"Honey, what's the matter?" She sat next to him; Grumpy scooted over. Cry-Baby looked at her, ready to speak.

They heard Bobby's truck and the Impala pull up outside and car doors slam.

Grumpy was suddenly angry, more angry than he usually was. Paranoia was aware of everything going on around him, jumping at the smallest sound. Deanne got quiet, which hardly ever happened. Smartass's smirk grew more pronounced. Happy didn't really do anything at all except notice a dull ache in his chest. Sweetie looked at the floor, brow creased, chewing his lip like he was thinking.

"De-" Cry-Baby began to say. But the doors burst open before he could finish.

Sam stumbled in, sweaty and dirty. His eyes were wide with fear. Bobby hurried in after him.

"Is Dean here?" Sam gasped.

"No, he's not," Kat said, looking around at everyone and then back to Sam, who had collapsed in the closest chair at her words. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam looked up at her, bringing his face out of his hands.

"Dean's gone."

--Oh crap!!! :O Feedback plz!--


	12. The Evil Step Brother?

12

**The Evil Step…Brother?**

_**Monday**_

"Gone?" Kat repeated in the silence. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! This is _not_ good, is it? "What do you mean he's gone?!"

Cry-Baby started trembling.

"I don't know what happened," Sam said, staring at his knees. "One minute I could hear him yelling at the Wendigo. Then Bobby killed it, and…and I have no idea where he went. We looked everywhere but…he's gone."

Deanne's chest started to hurt.

"Did you find anything?" Kat asked desperately. Bobby, who had remained silent and sullen, tossed something onto the coffee table. Dean's phone.

"I didn't see what happened. Hell, I didn't see him or Sam while we were huntin' the thing. Sam came runnin up a few minutes after I killed it, asking if I'd seen Dean. Found that while we were lookin'."

"Oh god," Kat breathed, taking the phone in her hand.

Smartass suddenly felt very tired.

"Do you think someone..?" She couldn't finish.

"Or something," Bobby amended.

Paranoia's breath quickened, his eyes darting around the room.

"We…we have to find him!" She stood, suddenly frantic. "What if he's hurt? What if he-"

"Katherine," Sweetie, who was growing very scared, said gently. "If something had happened to Dean something would have happened to us, too."

The ache in Happy's heart worsened.

"You're right," Kat said, sitting back down. "But, what if the something just, hasn't hurt him _yet_?"

Grumpy felt as tired as Smartass.

"We'll find him, Kat," Sam said.

"I want to help," she said.

"No!" The Deans, Sam and Bobby shouted.

"Katherine, whatever took him could be too dangerous for you to handle. And the last thing Dean would want is for you to get hurt," Sweetie said.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" She asked, upset.

"Just stay here," Sam urged. "Bobby and I'll start looking. I'll go north," he said to Bobby.

"I'll head south."

They grabbed their car keys and bolted out the door.

Before anyone could speak, every Dean in the room cried out, their heads whipping around to the side.

Cry-Baby, who was closest to Kat, started shaking harder, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. Kat turned his face to see what the hell had just happened. There was a welt forming on Cry-Baby's cheek.

"What the he-"

Before she could finish the Deans yelled again. When Cry-Baby looked back at her he was crying harder, another welt on his neck.

"K-Kat-"

Another yell, another welt. And another, and another, and another, and another, and another…

* * *

When Dean opened his eyes, the poor dear had no idea where he was. The room was concrete and lit only by a lantern hanging in a corner. There was moss on the wall and the floor, meaning he must still be in the woods. His vision swam in front of him, making him dizzy. His shirt was missing, so were his shoes and his jeans. He was shaking lightly from the cold around him. His hands were bound tightly behind him, a pole between his back and his wrists.

"Son of a bitch…" He grumbled, shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs.

He heard a door open, hinges shrieking from lack of use. He looked up at the person who entered and sighed in relief.

"Sammy…" He breathed, smiling slightly. "Thank God. Can you get me outta here?" Sam stared down at him, looking, well, disgusted. "Sammy?"

"You're not going anywhere," Sam said.

"What are you-"

Something whipped across his face, like lightning against his face.

"Sa-" His face was struck again. And it was a full two minutes of being hit and screaming before he understood what was hitting him. His own belt.

Sam paused, breathing hard and staring down at him. Dean was coughing and breathing deep, fighting the stabbing pains in his torso and face.

"Sammy, wh-why are you doin' this?" He asked, looking up at him. Sam sneered at him.

"Because I hate you."

The words were a blow to his heart, stabbing and twisting, far worse than the horrible belt.

Sam smiled maliciously at him, turning the belt around, holding the strap in his hand and letting the buckle dangle. Dean's eyes grew, his breath quickening.

"No, no, Sammy, please!" His mind was trying to sort this all out. His brother, his baby brother that he would die for, that he _had_ died for, was hurting him. He said he hated him. He couldn't think, couldn't process this. He knew it was happening but-

The buckle struck him square in the chest. It hit his jaw, his cheekbone, his collarbone, his neck, his ribs. Everywhere.

"Sammy, please!" He begged. The pain made it hard to see, hard to focus, hard to comprehend. It felt like a dream, a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from. Now…now…now…

But no such relief came. Blood trickled from above his eye and various wounds on his chest. He breathed deep and laboriously, fighting sobs locked in his chest.

_Sammy can't be doing this to me. Sammy wouldn't do this. But he is…Sammy's hurting me…_

It finally stopped. Sam let the bloodied belt fall, grinning at Dean with deep pleasure in his eyes.

Dean gasped for air, pushing through the pain.

"Sammy, please, let me go. Please, don't hurt me, just let me go," he pleaded. Sam walked forward, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him.

"You deserve this, do you hear me? I'm doing God's work, Dean. Since you won't, I will. I'm punishing the sinner that started the apocalypse. You should be thanking me," he hissed, face close to Dean's. He slapped a piece of duck tape over Dean's mouth before turning and heading for the door he grabbed the lantern and opened the door.

Dean jerked forward, straining his wrists and muscles.

"Sammy, please!" He tried to yell. But the tape made it impossible. Sam grinned at him over his shoulder before shutting the door and plunging the room in total darkness. Dean looked around, unable to see anything.

He still could hardly believe that Sam had done this to him. His baby brother had done this.

He didn't understand why. He didn't understand what he had done to make Sam hate him so much.

The darkness and the silence made room for the nightmares that plagued him in the night to come without anyone or anything to stop them. Or help him. He was alone with his mind and demons within it.

He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his face in them, trembling.

"Kitty, help me…"

Oh this is awful, my dear readers, just awful! Are you as confused as I am? And you know it's horrible if the storyteller doesn't know what's happening!

--Whoa! Wth, right? Feedback plz!--


	13. Is it Midnight Yet?

13

**Is it Midnight Yet?**

_**Tuesday**_

Cry-Baby was sobbing so hard he felt like his chest was going to burst. Smartass and Grumpy had all but passed out on two of the couches. Paranoia was huddled in the corner, his face buried in his knees, shaking. Deanne was crying softly, her hand on her heart. Happy was the same. Sweetie was staring straight ahead, tears falling silently from his innocent eyes.

Kat was holding Cry-Baby, rocking him gently, stroking his battered face and soothing him with no avail. The poor thing was so scared and so confused he didn't know what to do. So he cried.

"Shh, sh, shhh…It's okay, it's alright. It's over 'Baby. Shh…" The welts on his face and neck stung even worse when tears seeped into them. Blood seeped through his shirt from wounds on his chest and stomach.

"G-g-go che-check on ev-every-b-body else," he gulped, tear swollen eyes looking up at her. "I'll," ragged gasp. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Kat asked quietly. "I won't leave you unless you're sure."

"G-g-go," he shuddered. "J-just come ba-back, ple-please."

"I will, I will," she lied him down carefully, kissing his cheek before moving to the first Dean to her left, Deanne.

She was alone in this house with them. She had no one to help her and no complete grasp of what was going on with all of them.

"Deanne," The woman looked up at her, identical welts on her face. Identical to everyone else's as well. "Are you alright?"

"My heart hurts," she said quietly. Kat frowned.

"Do you know why?" She asked gently.

"I don't really know…something about Sam," she said, her eyes on the floor, looking lost and miserable.

"Does, does Dean want Sam, is that it?" Kat probed.

"I think so," she looked up at her. "Go check on everyone else. I'll be fine," she smiled through the tears on her face. Kat wasn't sure she believed her, but she squeezed her knee and smiled painfully.

Kat moved to Smartass, who was barely awake and slightly out of it. When the beating was occurring, Smartass and Grumpy had hardly moved at all; they barely had the strength to wince and close their eyes. She knelt down next to him, touching his face to gain his attention.

"Kitty," he said thickly. His fatigue was not what had her worried. It was the lack a smirk on his face. Not even a hint of a smile anywhere on his features.

"Smartass, what's wrong?" Smartass swallowed, blinking slowly before he answered.

"'M tired. 'M tired…Kitty," he looked tired, sounded tired. But Kat didn't understand why.

"Okay, okay, it's okay. You, you just rest, okay?" She said, trying to smile. Trying not to look as scared as she felt. He nodded again. She kissed his forehead and stood, her fear more pronounced when he didn't joke with her.

Grumpy had dark circles under his eyes, his face was pale and his eyes were closed.

"Grumpy?" He looked up at her. He didn't look angry, not in the least. On the contrary, he looked weary. "Are you okay?" He nodded. She sat beside him, gently rubbing his forehead. "You sure you're alright?"

He pulled her toward him, his grip on her arm loose and weak, kissing her. Kat gasped. His light was dim. Very, very dim.

"I'm scared, Kat," he whispered. Kat swallowed, squeezing his hand.

"It'll be okay, Grumpy. It'll be alright," she promised. "Just rest, okay?" He nodded slowly and shut his eyes.

When she reached Happy, she didn't even get his name out before he kissed her, holding her close to him, need in his eyes and his touch.

"Shh…" Kat soothed. "It's okay, Happy. What's the matter?"

"I need you," he said softly, tears trekking their way slowly down his cheeks. "Please, just for a minute." She paid closer attention when he kissed her this time. It wasn't the usual feeling. No passion, no lust. There was a raw need, a deep begging for her just to be close. Just for a little while. She knew what she was feeling. Heartache.

"It's okay, it's okay, shh, sh, shhh…I'm here, I'm here." She held his face in her hands, thumbing his cheek and kissing him gently. He slowly let her go, regretfully, hesitantly.

"I'll be okay. I'll be fine," he whispered. She kissed him one last time before letting him go.

Paranoia was shaking harder than ever, arms clamped around his knees, which were pulled to his chest, and his dace was resting in them.

Kat gingerly put her hand on his, truing not to scare him. He jumped anyway, looking up at her. His eyes were wide and swimming.

"There's nothing to be scared of, honey," she assured.

"N-no, what, what if something hur-hurts us ag-again?" He stammered.

"It'll be okay," Kat promised. "Everything'll be alright, Paranoia, okay?" She could tell by how he was looking at her that he didn't believe her in the slightest. She gave him a small, reassuring smile that didn't help at all before standing.

Sweetie's face was enough to break your heart. His shaking hands were clamped tightly together. Not a sob past his lips or rocked his body. But he looked so very sad. And being as pure as he was, it was almost a crime to see him cry.

"Sweetie," Kat's hear twisted as he looked at her. She hugged him; he hugged her tight. "Sweetie, do you know what's going on?"

"This is what torture does to us," he said, voice shaking. "It usually isn't this bad this fast, but…whatever is doing this isn't showing us mercy.

"When Dean gets hurt like this, Grumpy and Smartass are his shield. His armor, they keep him strong like…like walls on a house. His head. They go first, if not at the same time, then very close. Deanne and Happy are his heart. They give him hope. They keep the house warm. They go next. After that it's just me, Paranoia and Cry-Baby.

"Paranoia is Dean's head too. I'm his heart, we're just last resorts. Paranoia is that security system that still works if the walls are gone, but it has to work double time. I'm that last bit of flame in the fire to keep it going."

"Then what's Cry-Baby?" She asked, wiping tears from his cheek. He sniffed.

"Cry-Baby is probably the most important part of Dean there is. Cry-Baby is the bare essence of everything. He's Dean's psychie. He's the foundation. Without him…without him Dean would die. A house can't stand without a foundation.

"If Dean breaks, Smartass and Grumpy will have already passed out."

"They won't die, will they?" Kat whispered. He shook his head.

"Not unless Dean does. Deanne and Happy will pass out too. Paranoia will be so wary and so scared that he will scream bloody-murder if you touch him. My heart will break. I'll have no hope left. And Cry-Baby, well I don't know what he'll do."

* * *

Dean shuddered in the dark, ever still plagued by his memories and horrible nightmares. He could feel the Hellhound tearing him to pieces, feel the life leave his little brother, the sting of Alastair's knife. His wounds started to burn and churn terribly, making him cry out and writhe against the pole, trying to make it stop.

"Please…" he pleaded to a God he didn't know. "Help me, please." No escape or relief came. Not even in sleep.

* * *

Cry-Baby whimpered as Kat pressed the peroxide rag to the cut on his eye. Kat's heart twisted as his face contorted in pain.

"Please, Kat," he cried. "You're hurting him." She blanched. She looked up at Sam, who had arrived a little while ago with Bobby and her parents, who were now helping taking care of the Deans.

"I, I'm what?" She asked. Sam gave her no answer when she glanced at him again.

"Y-you're hurting him, please," he whimpered. She didn't know what to do. She looked from him to Sam and back again.

"Uh, Cry-Baby," Sam said, rescuing her. "If we don't do this one of you could get sick. And that would make it a lot worse for Dean, wouldn't it?" He asked gently. Cry-Baby nodded. Sam went back to Happy. Kat smiled at him, rubbing his cheek.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just a little while longer," she pressed the rag to a nasty cut on his chest, making him turn his face away, trembling and groaning quietly. Tears leaked from his squinting lids. "Shh…almost done, almost done."

* * *

Dean didn't hear her soothing words. All he could feel was the awful pain that just added to the strain he was under. But he could last. He could fight. For now.

--Aw, this royally sucks, huh? Feedback plz!--


	14. No Such Thing as Fairy Godmothers

14

**No Such Thing as Fairy Godmothers**

_**Tuesday**_

Dean's sleep was fitful, full of monsters and fire and his brother's face. The second the sun came up his eyes opened. They were bloodshot, swollen with tears. He cursed under a coarse cough, his throat bone dry and on fire. His hope that the previous night had been a horrible dream or a hallucination was gone.

He looked around the small, damp room, trying to get his bearings of his surroundings. There was nothing, just moss and stone and dead leaves. No food, no water, no weapons, nothing. He rested his head against the pole, tugging at the ropes that bound his wrists, wincing. His wounds pounded heavily with his heart, making it hard to think. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Kat. Kat could help him, Kat could make everything better. Kat could tell him why Sam would hurt him. Kat could make sure that Sam would never hurt him again.

So he pulled and pulled at the ropes, rubbing his wrists raw as he wore the strong fibers down. He could get out of this horrible place if he just kept at it. But he wore down too. His stubborn will kept his numb hands moving, getting them soaked in blood. After almost two hours of this, his hands couldn't move anymore. Even though he tried with everything he had, they would not move.

He banged his head against the pole in frustration.

"I wanna go home!" He rasped, trying to yell. "I just wanna go home!" He sat there, teeth gritted against the pain, wishing for relief and water. Wishing for Kat…

The door opened. He sat up straighter, suddenly alert, well, as alert as he could be in the pain he was in, hope rising in his heart. Maybe, just maybe… It disappeared when Sam shut the door behind him.

Now he was scared. He looked at the bottle of whiskey in Sam's hand, wondering what he was going to do.

"Hey, Dean," he said, smiling dangerously. He walked toward him slowly.

"S-Sammy, why are y-you doin' thi-this?" He whispered. He couldn't talk any louder. Sam looked at him for a beat before he punched him.

Dean yelped, blind-sighted by the sudden blow. He looked back at Sam, tears in his eyes, confusion and anguish in his heart.

_WHY?! WHY, SAMMY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!_ He thought, gut wrenching.

"I meant what I said when I said you were weak, Dean. I meant it when I said you hold me back. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of your pathetic whining about Hell. Your constant bitching and whimpering about what you did down there. You're so vulnerable when you're asleep it makes me sick," Dean bowed his head, deeply ashamed. "That's why I'm doing this, Dean. I hate you."

Dean held his tears back with great difficulty. The poor baby was so confused and scared and tired. He was all alone, and that was his greatest fear. Now it had been realized.

Sam took a swig of the almost full bottle, grinning when he saw Dean's eyes stare at it longingly. "Thirsty?" Dean said nothing. Sam chuckled. "Well, if you want it…" He slowly dumped out the entire bottle, over Dean's head. Dean bowed his head again, gasping at the sudden sensation, humiliated. Tears slipped into the whiskey that trickled down his face as the amber liquid continued to fall without stopping.

"Sammy…please…" He croaked. He just wanted it to stop. This incomprehensible agony was too much. Sam laughed at his despair, making Dean's head bow lower. The humiliation worsened.

The bottle finally emptied. Dean looked up at his little brother, tears still falling, sobs locked in his chest. He hadn't been pushed that far...yet. The pain in his eyes could break your heart. That being said, it sure as hell broke mine!

"You see what I mean?" Sam growled, standing. "PATHETIC!" He threw the bottle across the room, making it shatter.

Dean jumped, shrinking away from him out of reflex.

Sam backed away, toward the broken glass. He bent down, picking up a large shard. Dean watched the make-shift blade with wide eyes. Sam knelt down in front of him, turning it over in his hand. He looked at Dean.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" He grinned. "Oh yeah, you don't like sharp objects do you?"

"Sammy, please, no," he begged. He pressed the shard against his neck, making him whimper almost inaudibly.

"It's only fair, Dean. You hurt all of those poor people. You should hurt too." The first cut was made. Dean cried out. Sam laughed.

He cut into his chest, his arms, his stomach. Dean screamed. Sam laughed harder.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, SAMMY, STOHOP!" He sobbed, unable to contain them anymore.

"Aw, c'mon, Dean," Sam grinned. "It can't hurt _that_ bad." The shard bit into a welt he'd received the night before.

"GAHUH!" Dean choked. Sam pushed harder, still smiling. "Sammy, Sammy, please! Stop, PLEASE!" Sam laughed; constant laughter. More screaming, more crying, more pain. He finally stopped when Dean couldn't scream anymore.

"N-no more, S-Sammy, please," he hardly had a voice. Sam dropped the blood-soaked shard. He grabbed a small flask at his hip and unscrewed the cap. He gripped Dean's face roughly and shoved the flask into his mouth. Dean drank rapidly, hardly tasting what it was, but it soothed his ravaged throat. Sam let him drink it all, his first act of mercy since he had arrived here.

Sam took the empty flask away and put it back in its place.

"Thank y-you," Dean breathed. The cuts that decorated his body thudded in time with his heart and his temples, making it hard to think and talk. So much pain…

"You won't be thanking me in a minute," Sam smiled. Dean's eyes started to feel heavier and heavier, his muscles slowly relaxing against his will. His mind and vision grew foggy. Sam had drugged him.

"Wh…why?" He slurred, his heart taking yet another harsh blow by his brother's betrayal.

"Can't have you screaming during the day, can I?" He said, standing to leave.

"P-please, Sammy…" he cried. Sam ma be torturing him, may be the monster he was always afraid he'd become, he may be the monster he was always afraid he would become, but he still loved him. And he still didn't want to be alone. "D-don't g-go…" He'd spent a majority of his time in Hell screaming for his little brother, begging to see him again just one more time. And now…

Sam grinned and grabbed the doorknob. "Oh, don't worry, Dean. I'll be back." And he was gone.

Dean sobbed softly, darkness closing in around him, threatening to take him over. He only had one solace in this horrible situation. It didn't hurt when he was asleep. But his nightmares could care less what kind of physical, mental and emotional state he was in.

* * *

When he woke up he was groggy and his head hurt. His body shrieked when he moved. The blood on his wrists and torso had long since dried. The room was almost pitch black. If there was no moon out, he'd be in total darkness.

He groaned, muscles aching, head throbbing. He was utterly miserable. His stomach growled loudly, begging for food.

"Son of-" There was barely any sound. His throat was so dry he broke into a coughing fit.

_I just wanna go home. Please…_ He shifted his wrists, trying to get some circulation back.

His eyes lit up and grew. The ropes had snapped.

--Gasp!!--


	15. A Dream is a Wish

15

**A Dream is a Wish**

_**Tuesday**_

Kat spent the previous night calming Cry-Baby's nightmares, making sure Grumpy and Smartass were still breathing; pointlessly telling Paranoia it was okay to sleep, checking on Sweetie and Deanne and lying next to Happy. He hugged her close, just wanting to hold her for a little while. She dozed when she could, but Cy-Baby would start to whimper and beg in his sleep, and she would be up immediately, rescuing him from another horrible place.

He had been sleeping for two hours straight when Kat woke up. His head was in her lap, eyes swollen with many tears. She caressed his cheek and looked around. Bobby was asleep in a chair by the front door, shotgun lying across his lap. Henry was on the other side in the same position.

Meredith was on the floor holding Deanne, her head resting on the couch Smartass was sleeping on.

Kat frowned. Sam was gone.

"He left a few minutes ago," Bobby said, straightening up in his chair and rubbing his eyes. "Went to pick up more first-aid. We kinda used it all last night." She nodded.

Cry-Baby stirred in her arms, as did all of the other Deans. Their eyes opened simultaneously, squinting against the early sunlight filtering through the curtains. Tears were working their way down Cry-Baby's face already. He couldn't help it. Kat stroked his cheek.

"It's okay," she assured. "It's alright, 'Baby."

"I kn-know, I ca-can't-"

"Shh…okay. Okay, it's alright. Shh…" He cried for awhile. No one talked. Meredith and Henry woke a little while later. Meredith got coffee for herself, Kat, Bobby and her husband and helped get water to the Deans.

"It's okay, Paranoia," Kat said, her hand on his knee. "It's just water, I promise." He shook his head, shrinking away from the glass even more.

"No, no, no…" He stammered.

"Shh…I would _never_, _ever_ hurt you. You know that, honey. Please, take a drink," she begged. He did.

Over the course of two hours, since they had woken up, their wrists had grown more and more raw by the second until they were all bleeding terribly.

Grumpy and Smartass barely had the strength to groan in discomfort. Deanne, Happy and Sweetie simply winced and hissed. Paranoia jumped at every flare of pain. Cry-Baby cried on.

Then it got really horrible. Cry-Baby cried slightly louder than he had been. Then the gashes started to appear.

Tears fell silently down Smartass and Grumpy's faces. Deanne curled in a ball and cried while Meredith tried to comfort her. Paranoia screamed into his knees. Happy whispered Kat's name through soft cries. Sweetie was actually sobbing quietly.

Cry-Baby screamed and begged, crying himself hoarse. Kat held him with difficulty, feeling his blood seep into her hands. She somehow kept her tears at bay and her sobs and fears locked inside her. How, I don't know.

None of them had a voice when it was over. Deanne was crying a little more than the others, and then they all passed out.

They were all taken by surprise, but there was no time to sit like bumps on a log. They cleaned them up, Kat being as gentle as she could with Cry-Baby. After about ten minutes of this, Sam walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kat bellowed. He set the bags down, looking tired and worn.

"Sorry, I…I needed some air," he mumbled. He looked around at the beat up pieces of his brother, eyes growing. "What happened?!"

Kat explained the awful incident while Bobby dug through the bags, taking out bandages and peroxide.

"I thought you were getting whiskey," Bobby said once Kat had finished.

"I couldn't find an open liquor store," he said. Henry frowned.

"There's a 24-hour one on Main Street. It's right across the street from the drug store," he said, looking confused.

"Guess I didn't see it," Sam said.

"I think we have some in the cellar," Meredith said, heading toward the basement.

The rest of the day went rather quietly. The Deans stayed asleep all day. Happy still whispered Kat's name, clinging to a pillow he had his arms around. Cry-Baby still had his nightmares, but he wouldn't wake up. He would whimper and sob; Kat would calm him, telling him over and over that it was alright with no avail.

Night rolled around sooner than expected. Henry, Bobby and Sam had gone to look for Dean a few hours ago. Bobby in his truck, Henry in his car and Sam in the Impala. Meredith was checking on the Deans again, worried sick about each of them, and the one that was missing.

The Deans were quiet and still, all of them. Kat wasn't sure whether she should be worried or not. She stared out the window, looking into the dense woods, hoping that by some sort of miracle she'd see him. She wanted to hold him again, wanted to see him, wanted to hear his voice, wanted to kiss him and tell him it was okay. She wanted him safe, and she wanted him with her right now.

She was so lost in thought and heartache she didn't hear the Deans wake up. She didn't hear them hiss and cringe as their knees and hands were scraped. She only turned around when Meredith barked,

"Katherine, I need your help!" She shook her head, coming out of her daze. She went to Cry-Baby almost immediately.

"Shh, let me see, 'Baby, let me see," she urged, taking his hand and turning it over in her own.

"_AH!_" They all cried out at once, clutching their throats, coughing and gasping. She didn't understand what was happening.

"No, please, please! Don't take me away, please!" It was what Dean was thinking. It had to be. No one else could speak.

"Shh…no one's taking you anywhere, 'Baby, shhshh…" Cry-Baby continued to cry. But Kat heard someone else sobbing harshly, desperately.

Sweetie had his arms wrapped around his chest, crying hard.

"Oh my god," Kat said quietly, terrified and even more confused. She looked down at Cry-Baby, who nodded her on. She gently lied him down and rushed to Sweetie, hugging him close and tight. He collapsed in her arms, sobbing. Poor little thing.

"Shh…what's wrong, Sweetie, what's the matter?"

He looked at her, chaste eyes swimming. "His hope's almost gone."

--OH NO!--


	16. Sing sweet Nightingale

16

**Sing Sweet Nightingale**

_**Tuesday**_

Dean ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He knew what part of the woods he was in. He knew where Kat's house was. He could feel her arms around him like she was right there. That's what made him run. That's what made him push through his body's agony and keep going. The air was cold against his chest and in his lungs. He fell over countless tree roots, scraped his hands, knees and feet on rocks.

He was leaning against a tree, gasping for air. His chest was tight and aching. The cuts on his torso had split. His body hurt terrible, and he was so tired. But he had to keep going.

He started running against.

_Just a little longer, _he thought. _Just a little further, keep going, keep going…_

He could barely see, barely felt anything hurting him. So when he fell in the cheek it took him a moment to realize what was happening. He coughed, hard, spitting water out of his mouth.

He groaned, hauling himself out of the muddy ditch with strength he didn't know he still had. "Son of a bitch."

And he was running again. Faster, faster, fall. Get up, run, faster, faster, fall. Stumble, run, limp, shut your eyes and pray. Run, damn it, run!

He did. He did for as long as he could before he _had_ to breathe again. His chest was on fire, his legs were numb. He was doubled over, coughing, tears stinging his eyes.

"Please…" He whispered. "Just a little longer, please." He looked up, ready to run again.

He could see it. He could see the cabin. He smiled, his heart swelling. "Kitty…"

He started running again. It was only a little farther. He was so close.

He reached the brush. The house was only a few hundred yards away. Then he saw her. She was staring out the window, looking to his left. Too far left. Hut she was there. She was right there. He staggered forward a little, opening his mouth to yell.

"Ki-!" Something slammed into his throat. He fell, clutching his throat, coughing and gagging. Sam stepped out from behind a tree, holding a ball bat in one hand and a rope in the other. He was grinning.

"Ooh, so close," he chuckled. Dean looked back at the house. Kat was gone. Dean felt the rope tighten around his injured throat, choking him. "You don't think I'd honestly let you get away that easy, do you?" He started dragging Dean back, away from the house, away from safety, away from Kat.

The rope was too tight. He grabbed at it, tears in his eyes slowly dripping down his face. He fought to stand up, but all he could do was stagger a few times before falling again.

"No," he croaked, "Nohoh! Please…" He couldn't speak anymore. The tears ran with the dirty water on his cheeks as he was taken farther and farther away from the cabin. The hope that he had built up smashed to the floor, shattering.

He was still fighting feebly, but it was no use. Sam hauled him back to the room, tossing him down the small hill. He landed face first on the concrete of the old storm cellar. His cheek rested against the cool stone, the rope digging into raw patches on his neck. Sam grabbed the rope and yanked him toward the pole he'd been tied to earlier. He wrapped the rope around it and Dean's throat, taking away his freedom to move his head or breathe properly.

Metal rings closed around raw wrists, making him whimper.

"Sammy, please," he begged, "Let me go, plehease." Sam looked at him, smiling.

"No. I'm not letting you go, Dean. You're not going anywhere. Not until I decide when you get to die." He grabbed Dean's face, forcing his mouth open and poured water down his throat, making him swallow.

Dean whimpered, looking up at him, bruises already forming on his face from Sam's rough grip.

"It's not drugged, calm down," Sam spat. He headed for the door, taking the lamp.

"Sammy, please…" His voice was gravelly and hoarse, like he'd gargled nails. "Please…"

"'Night, Dean," he grinned.

Darkness. Tears. Anger. Defeat. Despair. Pain. Agony. Loneliness. Hopelessness. He wanted to go home. He wanted someone to hold him and tell him no one was going to hurt him anymore. He couldn't hang on much longer. He couldn't keep fighting. His hopes were diminishing more and more as the seconds ticked by.

"Somebody, help me, please. Help me…"

* * *

Sweetie bawled, clinging to Kat for dear life. They all knew that they were at their breaking point. They knew it was only a matter of time. And I hate to say it, my dear readers, but they're right.

--I know it's really short, but the next one'll be a lot longer, i promise :D --


	17. The Broken Slipper

17

**The Broken Slipper**

_**Wednesday**_

He thought Sam would leave him alone for the night. He thought he had the freedom to sleep in his beaten state. He was wrong. So very wrong. Now, readers, I find it fair to warn you now that this next bit is hard to read and even harder to bear. But if you must read on, do so at your own risk.

Dean was jolted from his doze by the door slamming open. He looked up at his little brother, dazed and very scared. Sam looked angry, irate even, and that scared him even more.

Sam undid the rope around his neck and threw it somewhere behind him. "Time to pay Dean," he said, undoing the handcuffs. "It's time to pay for what you did."

"Sam…please…" He could barely speak, and it hurt to do so.

Sam threw his big brother to the floor. "Get up!" He barked. Dean tried. He managed to sit up. "Get up!" he was halfway kneeling when Sam kicked him. He fell on his back, coughing hard.

"Get up!" Sam bellowed. Dean tried again, pushing himself to a sitting position and finally kneeling. He was struggling to stand up. Sam backhanded him. Dean fell again, grunting.

"Faster!" He bellowed. "GET UP!" Dean pushed himself up yet again. He tried, so hard. He was on one knee, he didn't have the strength to go any farther. He just couldn't move anymore.

"_GET UP!!"_ Sam roared. Dean flinched back.

"I c-can't, Sammy…" He croaked.

Punch. Fall. Blood in his mouth. Cough.

"You're PATHETIC!" A boot to his ribs. Once, twice, too many times.

"S-Sammy, please!" He begged.

"Get up," Sam said, grabbing a handful of his hair and forcing him up to his knees. Dean swayed, dizzy and weak. Sam tightened his grip and forced his face up. "You're worthless. Pathetic. You were even before you want to Hell," he punched him again. "Hell made you see how much you were, didn't it?!" Punch.

"Sam, please," he coughed, blood trickling past his lips. Sam sneered, disgusted, and hit him harder. "Please…" Sam threw him back against the pole.

Dean's vision went white for a brief moment before coming back into focus. No sooner that it did, Sam's hand wrapped around his throat.

"No-" He tried to say. But he couldn't speak. Sam's hand engulfed his neck, squeezing, crushing. He lifted him off of the ground, dragging him up the pole, hate deep in his eyes.

"I should kill you now. I should," he growled.

"Sam, please!" He screamed. Sam squeezed tighter.

"It would be too easy," he squeezed just a little tighter.

Tears leaked out of Dean's eyes, trying to plead with his brother to stop. But he couldn't He was helpless, and scared. Scared because the edges of his vision were going dark. He was dying.

"You're pathetic, absolutely pathetic. You're worthless," he let Dean go, dropping him to the ground. "Say it," he whispered harshly, bending down in front of him. "Tell me you're pathetic."

He had nothing left. His pride, his dignity, gone.

"I'm pathetic," he croaked, barely making a sound, turning his face away from him.

"Tell me you're worthless," Sam hissed, smiling.

"I'm worthless," More tears. He was shaking and humiliated, pushed to his limits. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sam stood, grinning. "You're going to die here, Dean. And I'm going to do the world a favor." Dean looked up at him, crying softly.

"S-Sammy, I'm-I'm your brother," he choked. Sam sneered and bent down, yanking the necklace from Dean's neck. Dean whimpered, sobbing.

"You're no brother of mine." And he left the room, leaving Dean as we all feared he would be. Broken.

* * *

They jerked, grunted and cried out as bruise after bruise appeared on their skin. Grumpy and Smartass passed out. Happy and Deanne got weaker and weaker. Sweetie sobbed harder and harder. Paranoia trembled violently, curling into a tight ball and breathing hard. Cry-Baby was screaming.

" NO, PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" He writhed uncontrollably in Kat's arms, sobbing.

There wasn't anything Kat could do. She was totally helpless. Nothing would help them. Nothing but getting Dean back. All she could do was try to soothe his tears and hold back her own. "PLEASE! PLEASE NO MORE! HELP ME, PLEASE!!" He sobbed so hard his chest felt like it would burst at any moment. His heart hurt, twisting and wrenching in pain with Sweetie's. He was as scared as Paranoia was, and it was almost unbearable. But he could take it. As long as Dean didn't break he-

Deanne and Happy stopped crying and fell in heaps on the floor, out cold. Sweetie started to sob so hard he was screaming. Paranoia locked the ball he was in, refusing to ever come out. If he did he'd get hurt. Something or someone would hurt him. He was so scared…

Cry-Baby's eyes were closed. He twitched and moaned, crying, but not nearly at the level he had been. He screamed periodically, whimpering and sobbing.

"No more," he said softly, shaking. "Don't hurt me anymore, please…MMM!"

"Cry-Baby?" Kat said. He didn't answer her. It didn't even look like he heard her. He hugged her back when she wrapped her arms around him. But he didn't look at her.

"Help…" He gulped, looking around the room but not seeing it. "Please, help me."

Meredith checked to make sure Deanne, Smartass, Happy and Grumpy were still alright. Kat lied Cry-Baby down, wincing when he whimpered. He wasn't fully conscious of what was going on, but he felt her leave.

"I'll be right back, 'Baby, I promise," she whispered. She went to sweetie, kneeling next to the loveseat, caressing his tear-soaked cheek.

"Shh…" She kissed his forehead. Cry-Baby yelped in pain a few feet away. Sweetie shut his eyes.

"He c-can't take an-anymore," he whispered. "He's holding us a-all toge-together. It's too much for him to t-take." His voice was void of any hope or optimism that it usually held. In fact, it was full of sadness and fear.

"It's okay, Sweetie," Kat assured. "They'll find Dean soon."

"He's dying," Sweetie croaked despairingly. Kat's throat tightened.

"You'll be alright," She promised. Sweetie shut his eyes, signaling that he didn't believe her.

"Go t-to Cry-Baby," he breathed, "he nee-needs you."

"It's alright, Sweetie," she whispered. She kissed him softly. Her heart wrenched. His light was bleak, grey and cold. No warmth, no faith. They had to find Dean.

She stood and went to her mother, who was standing in the middle of the room, surveying the unconscious emotions.

"Are they alright?" She asked. Meredith nodded solemnly.

"They're breathing, at least," She said, turning to her. "Katherine, you know that if…if they don't find him soon-"

"They'll find him!" Kat barked, making Paranoia jump. "They will. And if they can't, I will. I won't sit here and watch him die!" She spun around, heading to Cry-Baby, angry. She couldn't think like that. She couldn't think that he was going to die. He would be alright. She _would_ hold him again. She _would_ kiss him again. He'd be okay.

She lifted Cry-Baby into her lap, stroking his forehead.

"Kat…help me," he whimpered. She winced, blinking tears away.

"I'm here, 'Baby, I'm here…Shh…"She shut her eyes.

The door opened and Henry came in. Meredith frowned.

"Where's Bobby and Sam?" She asked. Henry sat down, sighing, exhausted and frustrated.

"Bobby went to find Sam. We haven't heard from him all night. Every time Bobby called him he didn't answer," he said. "I'm sure he's alright. He's been acting odd lately anyway."

"That's the last thing we need," Meredith said quietly. "Both of the Winchesters missing."

Kat bowed her head, looking at Cry-Baby, trying not to look as scared as she felt.

"It'll be alright, Cry-Baby. It'll be okay." She hoped. She prayed. She doubted.

--Aw :'( More soon!--


	18. The Other Slipper

18

**The Other Slipper**

_**Wednesday**_

Dean was lying on the ground, too weak to try to run. He shifted, tears seeping onto the ground. He was scared and tired, and helpless. There was no light for this tunnel. He had to accept it. He was dying. He was going to die here. He would never see Kat again.

"Kitty," he moaned. He sobbed lightly into the floor. Footsteps outside. He whimpered in fear, huddling together.

The door opened and the small room filled with early morning light. He shut his eyes. He didn't want to see it coming.

"Dean!"

Sam knelt down next to him, lifting his face. Dean weakly tried to jerk away.

"Hey, hey, Dean, look at me," he urged.

"No, pl-please, Sammy. D-don't hurt m-me. Pl-please."

"What?" Sam asked, confused. "No, Dean, I won't hurt you."

"Don't lie," Dean breathed, "Don't lie, Sam-m-my. Just k-kill me."

"Dean," Sam was beyond confused, "What are you talking about? I'm…I'm not gonna…kill you. I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna take you home." Dean didn't understand. Why was Sam saying these things? Did he mean it? Was he going to take him to Kat? Or was he lying?

"Who did this to you?" Sam asked gently. "Tell me who did this, Dean."

Now Dean _really_ didn't understand.

"Y-you did."

"What are you talking about? I didn't…Dean, I've been trying to find you. I've been looking for you for days, please-" Sam moved to touch his face. Dean shut his eyes and turned away, whimpering.

"Please, S-Sammy, please, i-if you're g-gonna hurt m-me, pl-please, just do i-it…please…"

"Shh…Dean, I'm _not_ going to hurt you. I'm gonna take you home. To Kat. Please, I just want to help you," Sam assured.

Dean sobbed softly, tears seeping from under closed lids.

The door opened again, making him jump. Something fell to the floor with a thud, followed by footsteps. Dean opened his eyes.

Sam was laying on the floor, pale, his eyes open wide and staring at nothing, a knife sticking out of his chest. And there was a sheet of slimy skin hanging off of his arm.

Dean looked up at the Sam that was next to him. His brother. His _real_ baby brother. He felt so stupid foe not seeing it before, but…

"Sammy?" More tears. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I'm here, Dean. It's okay, you're safe," Sam hugged him, letting him sob into his chest. "Shh…It's okay. It's okay. Don't cry, sh…It's okay, Dean. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? We're gonna get you home." Sam looked at his brother for a beat, astonished at how much he had gone through.

His face was caked in dirt and dried blood, as was the rest of his body. His wrists were raw and swollen, his eyes blood-shot and accented further by incredibly dark, bruise-like circles under them. he looked so scared, so worn.

Bobby came up next to them, the pain obvious in his face as he looked at Dean.

"Let's get him outta this hellhole," he said gruffly. They carried Dean to the Impala as gently as they could and lied him down in the back. Sam draped a blanket over him, tucking it tightly around his shivering body.

"It's alright, Dean," Sam said gently, rubbing his forehead. "It's okay now, we're gettin' outta here, okay?" Dean whimpered when he started to back away. "Sh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm gonna be right there, alright?" He said, pointing to the driver's seat. He didn't want him to go. He could tell by the way Dean was looking at him. He pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. "I'm not gonna leave you, I promise."

Dean hugged him back as tightly as he could. He reluctantly let his brother go, lying back down and wishing more than anything that he was in Kat's arms again.

* * *

Happy, Deanne, Grumpy and Smartass woke up. Sweetie's sobs died away, but the tears stayed. Paranoia relaxed a fraction. Cry-Baby remembered where he was.

Kat had her phone out, dialing Sam's number and rubbing Cry-Baby's forehead when the door opened. She turned, and there he was.

His eyes, those are what killed her. They were full of pain and longing, sadness, fear and desperate need. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him and shouting his name as Bobby and Sam let him go. They both collapsed to their knees.

He sobbed into her neck, needing to feel her again.

"Kitty…" He moaned.

"Shh," Kat soothed, tears working their way into her eyes. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, baby." She kissed the top of his head and his face, hugging him so tight she was afraid she would hurt him. And after all of this time of being strong and holding back her sadness and fear and doubt, Kat cried.

"I've got you, I've got you. It's okay, shh…"

"Oh thank god!" Meredith exclaimed, walking into the room.

Kat gently rocked Dean back and forth, shushing him softly and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "What had him?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"A shapeshifter," Sam said quietly. "It…it looked like me." Dean whimpered and buried his face in her chest; Kat shut her eyes.

"It's okay," she said, lifting his chin. "You're safe now," He nodded, taking a ragged breath. "Let's clean you up, okay?" He nodded again. Bobby and Sam lifted him carefully –Dean still whimpered in pain- , heading for the stairs. Meredith ran to the hall closet to grab a few of the hundreds of first-aid kits that were there before going into the bathroom to get some warm water and washcloths.

Kat turned to follow Sam and Bobby, but hesitated. She looked down at Cry-Baby, who was crying softly, his eyes closed. She gently touched his forehead. He looked up at her, making her chest hurt. His eyes, they looked at her just as Dean's had.

"Go," he said softly. "G-go t-to him. He n-needs you. G-go." She didn't move. She looked around at the others. Grumpy and Smartass were barely conscious once more. Deanne was sniffling, but Happy was crying much more than she was. Sweetie's sobs were nearly nonexistent and Paranoia jumped at every sound, but at least he was looking around and not hiding.

"Katherine," Sweetie gulped. "You can help us by helping him. G-go."

That was all she needed. She ran up the stairs, passing Sam on the way. She looked up at him for a beat before hugging him tight.

"Thank you," She breathed. "Thank you so much, Sam."

"I didn't do anything," he said truthfully. "I found him by accident."

"I don't care. Thank you."

And she said the same thing to Bobby when she met him in the hallway.

"Here," he said, holding out Dean's necklace. "Found it on the son of a bitch. Can ya give it back to him?" She nodded and went into the room where they had put Dean.

Everyone in the house could breathe a little easier, sleep a little sounder and not worry so much about what was to come if they didn't find him.

But Dean was still shattered. The pieces had been picked back up and gathered, but they were by no means put together. He was still broken. Kat could help him. Kat could help hold the pieces in place and put them in the right order. I only pray she knows how. As I'm sure you do as well.

--Whoo! Dean's okay!!! (well, sort've)--


	19. Picking up the Pieces

19

**Picking up the Pieces**

_**Wednesday**_

Cleaning all of the blood and dirt off of him was the hardest part. Watching each wound be revealed in all its splendor one by one under the washcloth filled Kat with deep sadness and anger at the thing that did this to him. Dean whimpered and jerked away in pain when it hurt too much. He shut his eyes, shaking violently without any control over it.

"Shh…" Kat soothed, wiping his face. "It's alright, it's alright. It'll be over soon." He sniffed, sobbing softly.

Kat put the bloodied cloths on the nightstand and taking a first-aid kit off of it.

The peroxide made Dean cry harder and try to get away more.

"Kitty, please," he whimpered.

"I know, Dean. I know it hurts, baby. Just a little while longer, shh…" She kissed his forehead and carefully pressed the peroxide soaked rag to another gash on his chest. He groaned, sobbing harder.

He just couldn't take anymore. He couldn't fight. He couldn't take this pain. Hell, Sam, the seals, the last three days, all of this was weighing on him, pushing, pushing, pushing. And it had finally broken him. This felt like too much. But if he could hang on for just a little while longer, he'd be alright. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it.

Kat stitched up the deeper cuts and bandaged the nastier welts from the belt. She got him dressed as carefully as he could, assuring that it would be over soon. She gently rubbed his forehead, kissing his cheek.

"There, baby," she said softly. "No more. It's done, it's done, shh…" He stared back at her, tears slipping down his cheeks. She hugged him close, happy that he was in her arms again. He cried into her chest, holding onto her as tightly as he could, which wasn't very tight at all.

"I'm s-sorry," he choked. She frowned.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, confused. He looked up at her, his eyes hurting her heart again.

"I br-broke my pro-promise," he said, lips trembling.

You remember what promise he's talking about, don't' you, readers? I'll refresh your memory for those who don't.

"_Come home safe?" She said quietly. He smiled and kissed her again. _

_"Promise." They hooked pinkies, forehead's resting against the other._

Kat shut her eyes, stroking the back of his neck.

"That's not your fault, baby. It's okay. Shh…" She rocked him gently, kissing his temple. He was clean, he was warm, but he was still very scared. He'd been left alone to for his inner demons to tear him apart for three whole days. He'd thought his brother was torturing him, trying to kill him. He thought he'd never see her again. In short, dear readers, our Dean was in horrible shape.

He shut his eyes, twitching and moaning quietly. He nuzzled his face into her chest, sobbing softly.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, baby. Everything's alright now." She lifted his chin and kissed him gently, knowing it would hurt.

She had no idea. Agony tore through her whole body, his dim light filling her eyes. She pulled away, her heart bruised deeply. She blinked away tears and hugged him closer.

"It's okay now, shh…" She looked down at him, in his wounded, naked eyes, stroking his cheek. "You should sleep, baby." He shook his head, hard.

"Please, please, do-don't make me-me sleep," he begged. "Pl-please, Kitty, d-don't…"

"Hey, hey, easy, Dean. Why don't you want to sleep?" She asked gently.

"No m-more nightmares. Pl-please, no more…I, I c-can't…" He sobbed. Kat shut her eyes. She hadn't thought about that. Dean had nightmares nearly every night. Some nights were worse than others. He slept for maybe four hours every night. Kat was usually there to either wake him up or soothe him back to resting. She was sure that while he was in that place, alone, scared and in pain he had some of the worst nightmares of his life. Not just Hell, but Sam hurting him too. And she was right.

Dean had a horrible nightmare over and over again. He was in Hell, Alastair laughing at him while he tried to scream and get away. And Alastair would turn into Sam, his eyes yellow, blade merciless. It changed every night, but Sam would always be torturing him, either with or without Alastair. He sobbed harder at the thought, hugging Kat a little tighter.

"Shh…it's alright, Dean. It's okay to sleep. You can sleep. I'll be right here, okay? I promise you, it'll be alright," she whispered. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"D-don't let him h-hurt me. Pl-please." The begging in his raw voice made her chest hurt.

"I won't, baby. I promise. It's okay," she lied down with him, drawing him close to her and pulling the covers around them both. She caressed his cheek, hopefully calming him enough so he'd sleep. It took a very long time, but he finally dozed off, breath uneven, slowly developing a fever. Kat held him tight, kissing his cheek and whispering it was alright when he whimpered. He'd be alright. It would just take some time.

* * *

Sam looked around at the pieces of his brother, frowning. Sweetie had almost stopped crying. Grumpy and Smartass were slowly becoming conscious, though neither of them had spoke in days. Happy was content, but still crying a little. Cry-Baby was sobbing, his eyes shut tight and Paranoia was still in the corner, looking around like something would be coming to kill him any minute.

Deanne, however, caught his attention. She was looking at him, sniffing, tears on her face. He sat down next to her, brow creased.

"Deanne, what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer him. She wrapped her arms around him so tight it almost hurt.

"Sammy…" she sobbed. He hugged her back, slightly confused.

"I'm here, Deanne, it's alright." She cried into his chest, not saying anything or answering any of his questions. He looked across the coffee table at Sweetie, who was wiping his eyes.

He noticed Sam's questioning eyes and Deanne's tears.

"There's different parts of the heart, Sam," he said quietly. "There's the love you have for another," he looked at Happy, "and the love you have for your family," he nodded toward Deanne. Sam looked down at her. "She missed you, she needs you. You're the only family she has left. All that Dean has left." Sam hugged Deanne tighter, smoothing her hair.

"I'm here now, Deanne. It's okay. Shh…"

Meredith came into the room with a mug of coffee for Bobby.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to run and buy more," she said irritably. Bobby nodded and reached out to take it.

A sudden movement made her look up. She screamed and dropped the cup.

Everyone in the room jumped -Paranoia hid in his knees- or cried out. Standing in the middle of the room, looking very confused, was Castiel.

--Gasp!--


	20. Late for the Ball

20

**Late for the Ball**

_**Wednesday**_

Castiel looked around at the sight before him, highly confused. He'd come to speak to Dean about what had happened a few weeks ago. He would've come much sooner, mind you, but his Heavenly superiors had kept him very busy since their last encounter. The investigation of Uriel's death, his own interrogation that lasted at _least_ seventy-two hours, and so much more had kept him from any events that happened on Earth.

Sam, Meredith, Bobby and Henry stared at him in shock. The Deans around him didn't really acknowledge that he was there; they were all asleep. Castiel wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew enough about humans to understand that it wasn't good.

Sam stood, advancing toward him, furious. "Where the hell have you been?!" He bellowed. "Do you know much we could've used your help?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The angel shook his head, taken aback by the younger Winchester's assault and ever still confused.

Before Sam could say anything else, or even give Castiel a chance to speak, Kat came down the stairs, holding an empty water bottle with the intent on getting another.

She saw Castiel and froze. Anger filled her eyes as they narrowed. Her cheeks grew red and her jaw flexed.

"Where the hell were you?!" She yelled. Castiel jumped back a little, startled. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! DO YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU SON OF A BITCHES WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT PEOPLE! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I-I was in-"

"It doesn't even matter!" Kat threw her hand in the air, dismissing it. "It's done, and there's nothing we can do to take it back."

"Katherine, what happened?" He asked quietly. She glared at him again.

"Like you don't know," she snapped. "I know you guys see, like, everything, so don't play that game."

"I-I was following orders that-"

"Ha!" She barked. "Of _course_ you were. That's what you do, isn't it Cas? Be a good little angel and do what the big boys tell you to, right?!"

Oh, now she's just being mean. Fortunately, Castiel doesn't really understand insults.

"Katherine, they kept me very busy this past week, I am just now able to be here. I have no idea what has happened," he said without much expression. That made Kat angrier.

"Dean was kidnapped and tortured by a shapeshifter that looked like his little brother," she hissed through gritted teeth. "_That's_ what happened. He's broken and in a lot of pain. As if he didn't have enough to deal with already…" She trailed off, looking at the floor.

Castiel looked worried, and if anything, hurt. He shook his head lightly, his brow creased, eyes pained.

Dean didn't need anymore strain. He already had so much, what with everything that had happened the past year. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair to him at all. Why did he have to suffer more?!

These questions plagued the angel. He glanced at the ceiling, wondering if his father would give him an answer. None came.

He swallowed, a horrible feeling gnawing at his heart. We humans call it guilt.

"Katherine, is…is there anything I can do to help now? I know I am too late to prevent Dean's pain, but…but I want to help," he said truthfully.

Kat looked at him, having no choice but to believe him, since she was pretty sure angels couldn't lie. And by the raw look in Castiel's eyes, it didn't matter if they could or not.

"Come on, Cas," she said, nodding toward the kitchen. "I don't want to leave him alone any longer than I have to." He nodded and followed her.

She and Castiel left the room. Sam sat back down, letting Deanne's head rest against his chest again. Meredith shook her head, tossing the coffee mug and walking over to the large cabinet against the wall.

"What are you doing, dear?" Henry asked. Meredith pulled out a bottle of whiskey and three glasses.

"I don't know about you two," She handed Henry and Bobby a glass, "But I need something much stronger than coffee. I don't think my heart can take much more of these surprises." She poured herself a healthy amount of the amber liquid and downed the entire contents in one gulp.

"Dear, you're in perfect health," Henry stated. She poured another drink.

"Better safe than sorry then."

"I'll drink to that," Bobby said.

I wouldn't mind one either, would you? Oh, if you're 21, of course.

* * *

Dean woke up and he was alone. He looked around, his heart beating a little too fast, his eyes wide in the dark room.

"Kitty?" He breathed. No answer. He shrunk into himself, trying not to listen to the sounds silence provided. He was shaking, terrified, and trying to remember he wasn't in the cellar anymore. But why did Kat leave him? Why did she leave him here alone?

The door opened and he jumped, shutting his eyes, so very scared.

Poor thing.

A gentle hand touched his face. "Hey, Dean, it's alright," Kat said softly. "I'm sorry, baby, I just left for a minute." He looked up at her, trying not to cry again.

"Shh…it's alright, Dean. It's okay. Shh…" She assured, kissing his forehead. She winced. "You have a fever."

That explained his chills. She gently lifted his head, giving him Tylenol and a drink of water. Dean didn't notice Castiel until she lied him back down.

He flinched away, startled.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just Cas. It's just Cas, you're okay," Kat assured, caressing his cheek. He relaxed a little, shutting his eyes, his breath slowing.

Castiel looked at his charge, that gnawing becoming much worse. He'd never seen Dean look so defeated. This was so much worse than what happened a few weeks ago. The bruises were darker, deeper. The effects on his mind were nestled in the far corners of his mind. He was broken. And Castiel wasn't sure how to fix anything, if anything would fix this.

Then something dawned on him that he should have thought of much sooner.

"Katherine," he said quietly. "I can heal him."

--Sorry it took so long guys. Please review!--


	21. Wave a Magic Wand

21

**Wave a Magic Wand**

_**Thursday**_

"I can heal him." Kat simply stared at him for a moment, kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Yes, Cas, please, heal him." The angel nodded.

She turned to Dean, stroking his cheek and taking his hand. Those pained eyes looked back at her. She kissed his forehead. "Dean, Cas is gonna heal you okay? He's not going to hurt you, and I'll be right there. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" He nodded slowly. She stood, stepping away. He reluctantly let go of her hand.

Castiel sat down beside him, wincing when Dean flinched away.

"It's alright, Dean," he gingerly placed his hand on his forehead. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. I need you to close your eyes and hold very still. It'll be over soon." Dean whimpered very softly, scared. But he did as Castiel asked, shaking still.

Castiel kept his hand on Dean's forehead, brow forming a line.

Kat watched in awe as a light slowly started to glow under the angel's hand, getting brighter and brighter.

Warmth spread through Dean's body, filling every dark corner inside him. The pain faded to nothing, taking his fever and his chills. The fear subsided but didn't disappear. The light faded away and Castiel removed his hand.

The bruises, the welts, the cuts, all of it, gone. His fatigue was still there. His wariness of the dark was still there, but at least it didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you," he said, sitting up. "Thank you, Cas." Castiel nodded and stood.

"I will, uh," he looked between Kat and Dean, "go."

He turned and left the room, leaving the two lovers alone.

She sat down next to him, touching his face and looking into that sea of green.

Castiel's healing only cured physical pain. Those eyes still hurt to look at, and he looked so tired.

She kissed him, relishing the feel of those soft lips she feared she might never kiss again.

"You need to get some sleep," she said, keeping her face close to his. "And I mean sleep. Three or four hours is _not_ sleep, okay?" He nodded.

"Okay," he said wearily, laying down, too tired to argue. She'd better savor this moment, hadn't she?

Kat laid down next to him, kissing his cheek and hugging him close.

"Just sleep, baby. Just sleep," she said softly. He nuzzled his face into her chest, letting himself relax and finally rest. Kat stroked his hair and face. He was okay now. He was going to be just fine.

* * *

_**Friday**_

"I did _not_ miss your mouth," Sam grumbled.

"Hey, I add charisma to this pop-stand," Smartass said, leaning back, his hands behind his head.

"What you add is a lotta noise," Grumpy growled.

"Can we behave for five minutes?" Deanne asked.

"No," Smartass and Happy chimed, grinning. Sweetie looked at Cry-Baby, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asked his melancholy counterpart.

"Better than I was," he said truthfully. Sweetie gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"So, Sam," Bobby said, still not fully used to such strange company. "Where the hell did you keep disappearing to?" He asked.

"I went to try and find him on my own a few times. I tried getting some air but…I was pissed off and worried I wouldn't find him," Sam said. Smartass clapped him on the shoulder.

"Glad you stayed strong, Samantha," Sam scowled and jerked away. Smartass laughed.

"I thought I told you guys not to terrorize anyone," Kat said, walking down the stairs with Dean close behind her.

"I don't think you said anything like that," Happy falsely corrected.

"And besides, we _are_ being good," Smartass said, batting his eyes innocently.

"Pshh," She snorted. "Yeah right."

"The day you two behave is the day I lose my sex-drive," Meredith said. "And I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Aw, Mom," Kat whined. Smartass giggled.

"Have we figured out why the hell you guys are here yet?" Dean asked.

"Sweetie has," Six voices rang. The remaining eyes turned to Sweetie, who smiled shyly at Kat, blushing in embarrassment.

Dean sat down on the couch. Pulling Lat to sit next to him.

"Well, what? Did the spell backfire or what?" He asked. Sweetie shook his head.

"No. The spell never really wore off," he began. "We showed up because of what's been happening with you. Internally."

Kat understood completely at what he meant. Dean, however, wasn't so positive.

"So…you showed up, because…because I'm…"

"Because every emotion you have has been running on high," Cry-Baby mumbled, surprising everyone.

"Exactly," Sweetie nodded.

"So…how long are you guys gonna be here?" Dean asked.

"Midnight tomorrow," Deanne stated. "However, many of us there are, the longer we stay."

"Aw, man!" Smartass exclaimed. He nudged Grumpy. "Just when we get back in the halftime's already over." Grumpy rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby," Deanne spat. "No offense, Cry-Baby."

"Wh-"

GOOD GOD, WILL YOU LEARN TO KNOCK?!" Meredith bellowed from the kitchen, obviously startled.

"My apologies," Castiel said, stepping out of the kitchen, frazzled by the woman's outburst.

"Hey, Cas," eight voices said. The angel shook his head.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," he said truthfully. It was about this time that Kat noticed Deanne.

She was staring at him, a smirk she recognized on her face. Oh dear.

"Hello-o, Cas," she grinned. Kat snorted, trying not to laugh. The angel turned and looked at her. He frowned.

"I don't remember," he said.  
"I'm, uh, new," she said, ever still smiling and twirling her hair. "And I gotta say, I am _very_ happy to meet you." Now Castiel, being the adorable naïve angel that he is, had no idea what she was doing.

Dean and everyone else, however, did.

"Aw, man, gross!" Grumpy shuddered.

Smartass couldn't stop giggling. "Eww…" He laughed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean exclaimed. "You, she, he, son of a bitch!"

Kat and Sam were doubled over, laughing. Sweetie shook his head. Paranoia grimaced and Cry-Baby stared at his hands, not paying attention. To what was happening. Henry laughed openly, happy as always to make fun of his daughter's beau. Bobby just found the whole situation hilarious.

" I don't see what all the fuss is about," Meredith remarked. "I agree with Deanne. Castiel is very-"

"Mom!" Kat yelled, shaking her head. "Angel, remember?"

"But-"

"No. Blasphemy. Hell. That's bad." She scolded. Meredith frowned, pouting.

"You have no idea," Cry-Baby whispered. Kat looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, 'Baby," she said sincerely. She looked at him for another beat before standing and taking his hand. "Come with me, honey." He complied immediately, following her.

"Dean," Castiel said, still effortlessly unaware of the looks Deanne was giving him. "May I speak with you?" Dean nodded and followed him toward the door.

"Don't be long!" Deanne called. Dean grimaced again.

"Oh, God, why me?"

--More soon!--


	22. Happily Ever After

22

**Happily Ever After**

_**Friday**_

Cry-Baby hugged Kat back, not crying but close.

"Are you alright, 'Baby?" She asked.

"I'll be okay," he said softly. "It'll take a little bit, but I'll be alright. Smartass and Grumpy will make it better." Kat frowned.

"How so?" She asked. He looked up at her through his lashes. Oh he is just too adorable.

"They tell me how to make it go away. They tell me how to bottle it up and make it stop hurting," he looked at his hands, lips shaking slightly. "Sometimes it doesn't work. Sometimes it hurts too much and they can't help me. That's why I cry and Dean doesn't. And when he cries a little I cry a lot. He has other things to help him. I don't. There's nothing inside me that can make me feel okay. I may not be alright, but most of the time Dean is." Cry-Baby explained softly.

"Then what's wrong lately? Why does he seem more upset than usual?" She asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Because everything's starting to hurt more and more. He bottles everything up, but a bottle can only hold so much. He's wearing down and being pushed and pushed. One day, the bottle will burst, and I…I hope you're there when it happens. He won't admit it, but he needs you…I need you." A tear slipped down his cheek. Kat wiped it away and kissed his forehead.

"Shh…I'll do my best, okay?" He sniffed and nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said. She smiled gently, touching his cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Cry-Baby. But we'll still see each other, right?"

"I hope you don't," he gulped. "I don't want you to see me when you look at Dean. I want you to see anyone _but _me. I want Dean to be okay." She hugged him, soothing his quiet sobs.

"Okay, okay, shh…It's okay. Don't cry, don't cry. Shh…" She lifted his chin. "Look at me, 'Baby, look at me. Can you smile for me? C'mon, no more tears. Smile." It was small and trembling, but it was there. She grinned.

"There we go," she kissed his cheek. "Much better. Now let's get back downstairs before Smartass and Happy drive my parents insane."

* * *

"What'd you need, Cas?" Dean asked, leaning against a tree.

"I need to speak to you about what happened with Alastair," The angel said tonelessly.

"_So shall it break."…_

"_Is it true? Did I start all this?"…_

"_Yes."…_

"_What does that mean?" _

"_The righteous man that starts it is the only one that can finish it."_

"_Then you guys are screwed…I can't do it, Cas…Find someone else."_ Just a quick flashback to refresh your memory, dear readers.

Dean froze, staring at the angel, slightly blind sighted by the statement. It took him a moment to regain his bearings. He sighed. "Cas, can we talk about this later? I mean-"

"I understand that you're just getting over what the shapeshifter did to you, Dean. But I really need to speak with you," Castiel said almost apologetically.

"Fine," Dean spat, "Fine, what do you want?" Castiel looked at him for a beat.

"To say I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Dean blanched.

"I shouldn't have made you do those things to Alastair. I shouldn't have made you become that again. I am sorry." It was a little hard to tell if he was sorry or not. Such a monotone thing, isn't he?

"Well, uh," Dean said, confused. "Thanks. I guess I'm sorry too. Ya know, for starting this mess." Castiel shook his head.

"Don't be," he assured. "It would've happened anyway." There was a lapse of silence that Dean considered very awkward. Luckily, Castiel doesn't know what that is.

"Anything else?" Dean prompted.

"Yes," Castiel looked at him again, determination in those sky-like eyes. "I'm here to tell you that you are strong enough to do this."

"No I'm not," Dean answered quickly. "I'm not who I used to be. I can't-"

"Just because you have no faith in yourself doesn't mean others don't," Castiel stated firmly. "I have faith in you, Dean. I know you can stop this." Dean bowed his head, shaking it.

"You don't know me, Cas. You don't know me enough to know what I can and can't do," he said firmly.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you can stop the Apocalypse, Dean. The sooner you realize your own self-worth the sooner your faith in everything else returns." Dean shook his head, eyes on the grass.

"Cas, I-" but when he looked up, the angel was gone.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

Kat's lips moved against Dean's slowly, her hands cradling his face. His arms were wrapped around her, fingers tangling in her dark hair.

"God, you're good at that," Kat said, resting her forehead against his. He smirked.

"So I've been told." They started kissing again, more intensely than the last.

"HEY!" A voice bellowed in the other room. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Sorry, Happy!" Kat called back. She turned to Dean. "Looks like we'll have to pick this up later." Dean frowned, pouting.

"I never thought I'd be my own cock block." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, babe," she grinned. "Ten more minutes and you're just you again, okay?" He nodded solemnly.

They stepped into the living room.

"You can't wait _ten minutes_?!" Happy yelled. "Let me leave in peace!"

"Sorry, Happy," Kat said. Smartass was giggling like mad.

"Shut up," Grumpy spat. "You're givin' me a headache."

"Place nice, kiddies," Meredith said sternly.

"Okay," Kat said, taking a deep breath. "I guess we should make with the goodbyes." Smartass hopped up, smirking. She expected a hug, but instead –grinning the whole way- he dipped her and kissed her dramatically. Kat couldn't help laughing, quite literally in fact. He stood up straight, grinning.

"Tootles, Kitty," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye, Smartass," she giggled. She looked at Paranoia, extending her hand. "Bye Paranoia." He shook her hand. And then slowly, hesitantly, he pecked her cheek, his lips barely touching her at all.

"Bye." He wiped his mouth. She chuckled and turned around, walking right into Grumpy. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"I'm never angry with you around," he whispered. "You keep me calm. Thank you." He kissed her softly.

"Aw, Grumpy, I never knew ya cared," she smiled. He shook his head and sat back down.

Deanne hugged Kat tight. "I'm gonna miss you," She said. "I'm surrounded by dudes in there."

"You'll be okay," Kat assured. "You've lasted thirty years. A little longer won't kill you."

"It might," she groaned, letting her go.

"C'mere you." She was jerked back by her waist and spun around into Happy's arms. Her heart pounded as those hungry lips attacked hers. Kat's hands tightened almost painfully on the fabric of his shirt.

"Alright, enough," Sweetie said, pulling Happy off of her. Kat leaned against the wall Happy had pressed her against when her knees buckled.

"Whoo…" She breathed. "Hang on a second…I'll be okay." She stood gingerly, holding her arms out to steady herself. "Okay, okay, I'm good."

She hugged Sweetie, wondering why he felt so much softer than the others. She took a deep breath. "I'll miss you," she said softly.

"I'll muss you too," he said. She kissed him gently, smiling when he blushed. "Bye, Sweetie."

Cry-Baby latched onto her when she turned to him. He cried into her stomach.

"Shh…Hey, hey," she lifted his chin, "It'll be okay, 'Baby. It's gonna be alright. It'll get better."

"Promise?" Those same green eyes that broke her heart.

"I promise." She kissed his forehead. She stepped back, looking at all of them.

"I'll see you guys, I suppose," she said with a smile.

"As bad as things are gettin', I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't see us again next week," Grumpy snorted.

"Can we leave on a positive note?" Sweetie asked, looking at his watch. "We only have a minute left."

"Are they gone yet?" Castiel asked, peeking fown the stairs.

"Not quite yet, sweetness," Deanne winked. Castiel frowned. So oblivious it's adorable, right?

Kat looked at her watch and bit her lip, holding back tears.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Kitty," Smartass assured. "You'll still see us, in some form." He smiled at her. They all did.

"Bye, Kitty." Two voices.

"Bye, Kat." Four voices.

"Bye Katherine." One voice.

There was a familiar flash of light, and when Kat opened her eyes, only one pair of green orbs looked back at her.

"Looks like I'm all ya get, Kitty," he smiled. She kissed him deeply, rubbing the back of his head and his neck.

"I can live with that," she glanced over her shoulder. "But I think Cas is scarred for life."

Did they live happily ever after? Of course not. But this tale is not over, my dear readers. Not in the least. However, that is for another time. Until then, farewell.

**THE**

**END**

--thank you to everyone who read and reviewed throughout this story. You guys are absolutely awesome and keep me goin! Yes, there is a third Sam Winchester and the Seven Deans, but it won't be up for awhile! And if you like my work, be sure to check out my current story **Earth Angel** and an upcoming story **A Study in Scarlet**, which is a crossover between **Supernatural and The Mentalist**. Thank you again and God bless you all!--


End file.
